Tsuna AKA Heart Breaker
by aloneortogethr
Summary: Tsuna, AKA Heart Breaker is stealing the hearts of guys all around Namimori. Until he meats a certain person that turns him around. All27  not really but kind of  Main Couples reviled in later chapters. Yaoi and shounen-ai.
1. 1827 Part 1 The Beginning

**Description**- Tsuna, AKA Heart Breaker, is stealing the hearts of guys all around the Namimori. Until he meets a certain person that turns him around.

**WARNING**: Shounen-ai, Yaoi, BL, AU, you now the rest. :)(This is an All27 story. It goes chapter by chapter. Each couple might have 2 or 3 chapters in their stories.)

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because if I did you guys would know what would happen ;)

* * *

><p><span>Hibari's P<span>OV – It all started when I went to the Vongola Cafe. One warning that I should tell you is that you should NEVER GO THERE! Once you go in you can't get out. That is the place where I met the waiter named Tsunayoshi Sawada, short - Tsuna, AKA Heart Breaker. I didn't know what that nickname meant until I meet him. He was a short, slim waist, brown-haired, chocolate-eyed, cute kid that can make anyone nosebleed with his smile.

I was just wondering in there just to see what all this crowding was about. The herbivores left like always because they were all afraid of me, since they know that I'm the Namimori Police Department Chief. He and his boss, Reborn, an acquaintance of mine and the only person I have ever respected, was also interested in this waiter, but knew (from instinct) that he should get close to him. I glared at that herbivore waiter when he came up to me and asked what I wanted to order. I asked for a black coffee with sugar. He obliged and left to go get the coffee.

Once he came back, he asked me, "Um, excuse me but may I ask what your name is?" with his chocolate-like eyes staring at me.

"...Hibari Kyoya...", I said with a low voice.

"OK, Hibari-san would you like to order anything else?"

"...A piece of chocolate cake..."

"Co-coming right up," he said with a stutter.

When he came back I ate the cake and left the money on the table. After I was about to leave he said to me, "Come back again Hibari-san." with a smile on his face. That smile was so bright that I actually said bye with a slight blush on my face (you herbivores should know that I never say bye and blush to anyone), and left out the door.

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span> – It was a normal day as always in the Vongola Cafe. Like always some perverts were checking me out and like always I shunned them. Then came the raven-haired Police Chief, Hibari Kyoya. Once he came in everyone was running out the door. He sat down and was glaring at me. I came up to him and asked him what he wanted to order. He said he wanted black coffee with sugar. I left to go the coffee when a thought came to me ' I guess he's a bitter guy but with a sweet attitude. He will be a good guy to toy with,' I thought with a slight smirk on my face.

Once I came back I asked him a stupid question, "Um, excuse me but may I ask what your name is?"

"...Hibari Kyoya..." he said with a low voice. That voice led a shiver down my spine.

I can't believe he actually answered my question without 'biting me to death.' "OK, Hibari-san, would you like to order anything else?" I asked him, since it is my job.

"...A piece of chocolate cake..." he replied.

"Co-coming right up," I said with a stutter so that he would think I was a thin, skinny weakling when I'm actually stronger than I look. Another thought came up to me, 'I think he has a sweet tooth that no one would notice' with another slight smirk on my face which my boss, Reborn, noticed. I nodded to him and he just glanced at me and went back to his office.

I came back to him and gave him his cake. Once he finished he got up from his chair and left some money on the table. When he was going out the door, I knew I had to do something so that he would back tomorrow, so I said to him, "Come back again Hibari-san." with one of my smiles on my face so that he would come tomorrow for me. He said bye with a hint of blush on his face that I noticed, and I knew what that meant. He will come back tomorrow.

* * *

><p><span>Hibari's POV<span> – Today's a Saturday so maybe I will go back to that cafe since today's a day off from work. I got up from my bed and took a shower, then put on a purple button-down shirt with some black dress-pants as well. I also took my handcuffs just in case since crime never takes a rest anywhere. I said bye to my bird and hedgehog since they were still both asleep. They were sleeping so fondly together that it actually made me quite jealous.

I left my apartment and went to the street market where the Vongola Cafe was located. I saw that 22-year-old kid sweeping at the front of the cafe. He said, "Welcome back Hibari-san," with those smiles of his that made me want to tackle him and 'hug him to death'.

"...Hn...," was all I said to him. I went inside and there was no herbivores in sight except for a guy with messy raven-hair at the corner table. I took my seat from yesterday and then Reborn came instead of that kid.

"I know that you're interested Hibari, and don't expect anything from my precious Dame-Tsuna." said Reborn with a whisper.

"...Precious Tsuna, you mean that kid. Why would I be interested in that herbivore?" I replied with a smirk on my face.

"You already know that I can read minds Hibari. I have defeated you before." Reborn replied with a slight smirk on his face.

Now I was getting a little irritated but I knew that I couldn't beat him. Since I knew that I couldn't beat him, I at least knew that I could at least take his precious Tsuna though.

" I heard what you thought Hibari and you can take him anywhere you want and he will still break your heart in the end. That's why his nickname is Heart Breaker. " Reborn said in a serious tone.

" You actually believe that that kid will break my heart, stop joking. I only came here today because I had a day off and was hungry, so why don't you use your hands to go get me some black coffee with sugar." I replied with a huge smirk in my face.

Reborn smirked as well, " Don't say that I didn't warn you," and left to get me my coffee. Then I heard the door open and came in Reborn's precious Tsuna.

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span> – I had woken up at 7 and took a shower and changed to my work clothes. When I was about to leave it was already 8. I was late! I ran to work and Reborn was there in the front door of the cafe with a big mallet. I knew what was going to happen. BAM! My head was hurting like hell all morning. For punishment for coming late I had to sweep the floor outside the front door. A guy with messy raven-hair came in and sat down at the corner table. I didn't question him, but thought I saw him somewhere before but I didn't care so I moved on to the cleaning.

As I was sweeping the floors there came the dark-haired Police Chief. I knew that he was going to come here but I didn't think he would come this early. When he glanced at me I said, " Welcome back Hibari-san." with one of my special smiles.

"...Hn..." was all he said. But from his eyes I could tell that he was somewhat thinking little perverted thoughts.

He went inside and was sitting at the sat at the same spot he sat yesterday. I was done sweeping the floor and was about to go in so that I could take his order, but then my boss Reborn was there to take his order instead. So I just stayed outside and watched does two whisper some things to each other. I knew that maybe they were talking about me.

Once Reborn left to go get Hibari-san something, I went inside. 'Let's go have a little talk with him,' I thought with a slight smirk on my face.

* * *

><p><span>Hibari's POV<span> – Once I saw that kid come through the door I suddenly had the urge to talk to him, even though I don't like talking to these herbivores. But with him everything was a little different. My heart started to thump really loudly through my ears and I couldn't keep still. 'Was I developing feelings for him?' I shook that thought out of my mind. 'No way was I gonna 'fall in love' with a stupid herbivore.'

"Hey herbivore, come over here."

"Uh yes...Hi-Hibari-san." He came over to my table. "W-What did you want to talk about?" he said yet again with a stutter as he sat down.

"Why do you keep stuttering every time I talk to you?" I asked him as I was trying to think of something to say to him.

"I-It's because I'm a little nervous around you Hibari-san." he replied, still stuttering.

"What is there for you to be nervous of me, herbivore." I asked since I just wanted to know his answer, even though I already knew what he was going to reply with.

"..." he lowered his head.

"Answer my question." I said in a harsh tone.

"Y-Yes Hibari-san. Um, I-It's because..." but he was cut of by Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna what are you doing here. Get your ass back to work." said Reborn while holding my cup of coffee.

" Y-Yes Reborn." he got up and left to go to kitchen. But before he left he asked Reborn, "Um, Reborn, what do I have to do?"

"There's a costumer over there by the corner table, go tend to him. NOW!" Reborn replied harshly.

"Hiiee, y-yes Reborn!" and left to go tend to the messy raven-haired guy.

"So, I heard what you were thinking and I thought..." he came close to my ear, "You are falling in love with him." he said smirking with a slight sense of sadism in his voice.

I was surprised and irritated that he would accuse me of falling in love with that herbivore. I was hesitant to reply, but he just set down my coffee and said, "You don't have to reply now. Tell me when you finally figure out who he really is." he said with a smirk on his face. He left after that and went back to the kitchen.

The brown-haired herbivore went to the kitchen to get what the black-haired guy ordered. I was there thinking about what Reborn had said, "_You don't have to reply now. Tell me when you finally figure out who he really is._" What did he mean by that? Was there another side to that brown-haired herbivore that he didn't know about.

"Um, Hi-Hibari-san, I told Reborn that if I could have my break early so that we could finish talking." said the chocolate-eyed herbivore.

"...Fine, what is your answer to my question."

"My answer is...i-it's because y-you have this d-dangerous air around you and it makes my heart start th-thumping." he replied with a harsh blush on his face.

That reply actually surprised me. Most people would say that it was because I was the Police Chief of the town, but his reply was different. Is he really this nice.

"What kind of pathetic answer was that." I replied.

'No that's not it'

"What...?" he replied surprisingly.

"I don't need your sympathy. I already know that you're afraid of me just like everyone else."

'Stop saying this.'

"I'm not showing sympathy Hibari-san, it's because I..." I cut him off.

"Then what are you showing then. Huh."

'Stop this, come on stop!'

I started getting up to leave but then the brown-haired waiter grabbed my arm and said, "Please don't leave."

I shoved him off and left. 'Idiot, what the hell are you thinking, that's the guy I love...wait, what, did I just thought that I love him. What the hell is wrong with me. I barely know him so how can I fall for him so easily. What the fuck is wrong with me.' Then it started raining. 'Great this weather is the same as my mood.' Then I left back to my apartment.

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfiction. I hope that u guys will enjoy the stories I write. Please Read and Review.<p>

(^w^)

"Read it or I'll bite you to death!"

"Hibari-sama, don't bite anyone! B-But please read the next chapter!"

"P-Please read, and enjoy. Hiiee, don't bite me Hibari-san!"


	2. 1827 Part 2 Betrayal

**Description**- When Hibari messes up with Tsuna, he tries to 'make-up' with him.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because if I did you guys would know what would happen ;)

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span> - "Hey, herbivore come over here." said Hibari-san.

That scared me, "Uh yes...Hi-Hibari-san." was how I replied. I came over to his table, "W-What did you want to talk about." I asked as I sat down.

"Why do you keep stuttering every time I talk to you?" he replied.

"I-It's because I'm a little nervous around you Hibari-san" I replied trying to think of a way to 'answer' his question.

"What is there for you to be nervous of me, herbivore." he said with a glare.

'I have to think of an answer fast before he figures out my acting.' was what I thought.

"..." was how I replied.

"Answer my question." he responded with a harsh tone in his voice.

"Y-Yes Hibari-san. Um, I-It's because..." I replied, but I was cut off by Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing here. Get your ass back to work." said Reborn while holding a cup of coffee.

"Y-Yes Reborn." I said. As I was about to go to the kitchen, I asked him, "Um, Reborn, what do I have to do?"

"There's a customer by the corner table, go tend to him. NOW!" said Reborn harshly.

"Hiiee, y-yes Reborn!" I asked, scared out of my mind, and I went to tend to the messy-haired guy at the corner table.

'That Reborn, what the hell is he thinking ruining the moment like that. But at least this will buy me some time to think of an answer.'

"What would you like to order, sir?" I asked.

"Um...this is really hard. What would you recommend, Tsuna?" the guy with messy hair asked.

Wait, how did he know my name? "Um, excuse me, but may I ask how you know my name?"

He stared at me confusingly, "Don't you remember me, we were together during middle and high school? We were with someone else also but I forgot his name?" he answered while scratching his head and a smile on his face.

Wait, know I remember, his name was Yamamoto, one of my best friends with Gokudera-kun who he 'forgot' about. "Now, I remember, you're Yamamoto. We were best friends until you got the baseball scholarship and went to America." I said.

"Wow, you really changed Tsuna." he replied happily.

'This is an interesting reunion at a bad timing. Maybe he will be my next target.' I thought sheepishly.

"I would recommend you try our espresso with our special today, pasta" I said.

"Okay, I'll get that." he replied with a smile on his face.

"We should catch up sometime, but not today because I have something to do. Maybe next week?" I asked.

"Sure, let's meet up next Monday. How does that sound?" he said questioningly.

"Okay, I have Monday off anyways. Let's meet up at the park we always played in." I asked.

"Sure." he replied happily.

I went to go get what he ordered. Reborn was in the kitchen with the pasta and espresso. 'Wow, did he hear us from that far away' I thought.

"Yes I did Dame-Tsuna." replied Reborn.

"Reborn, can I take my break early, there's something I have to talk about with Hibari-san." I asked.

"Fine, Dame-Tsuna, we're not that busy today because of him." he replied.

"Thanks." I said.

I went to Yamamoto's table and placed his order on the table. "Thank you, Tsuna." he said.

"You're welcome, Yamamoto." I replied. I went to Hibari-san's table, "Um, Hi-Hibari-san, I told Reborn that if I could have my break early so that we could finish talking." I said while I sat down.

"...Fine, what is your answer to my question." he asked.

'I knew that I can't tell him something like "Because your a Police Chief", so I thought up another answer. "My answer is...i-it's because y-you have this d-dangerous air around you and it makes my heart start th-thumping." I said while holding my breath, so that he would think that I was blushing.

He looked at me with surprise like I told him something I wasn't supposed to.

"What kind of pathetic answer was that." he replied.

"What..." I said. 'Shit, I shouldn't have told him that.'

"I don't need your sympathy. I already know that you're afraid of me just like everyone else." he replied

'What the hell's his problem. Wait, is he treating me like this because I treated him differently than everyone else.' I thought. " I'm not showing sympathy Hibari-san, it's because I..." he cut him off.

"Then what are you showing. Huh?" he stammered and got up to leave to the door.

I grabbed his arm and said the pick-up words, "Please don't leave." But he shoved me off and left. 'Damn, I missed my chance.' I went outside to try to get him back but then someone came from behind and knocked me unconscious.

* * *

><p><span>Hibari's POV<span> – I was on my way back to my apartment when I remembered that I didn't pay for the coffee. 'I should go back, but what if that herbivore asks me why I left. But I should still go back anyways so that Reborn won't put the coffee on my tab. ' I thought to myself.

As I was going inside the cafe, there was Reborn outside. "Hey Hibari, you should go to the back so you can go rescue Dame-Tsuna." said Reborn with a smirk.

'Damn Reborn, now I have to save Tsuna.' Once I was there, there were these three guys that pinned that herbivore Tsuna and tried to beat him up. Until I was there. I got out my tonfas and 'bit them all to death.' They all had bruises and blood. I left them conscious so that I could handcuff them and turn them in. I called Kusakabe to take them to the police station.

Once he came, I told him I would take care of the kid that was somewhat beat up. Kusakabe obliged and took them all at once. I left so I would take that herbivore back to my apartment. Since he was unconscious and I didn't want to carry him in my arms I carried him piggy-back style. While I was walking I could feel him breathing up and down and his heartbeat beat _thump-thump_.

I opened the door and went to my room. I set him down gently, but them I heard him wake up. "...Hi-Hibari-san...?" he said while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes it's me, herbivore." I said to him calmly.

"Thank you for saving me Hibari-san. ….Ouch." he yelped while rubbing his cheek.

"Here." I handed him an ice-pack.

"Thanks, Hibari-san." he replied with a smile. That smile that made my stomach feel tie up in knots. I felt like throwing up. "Um, Hibari-san, this may be impolite to ask but may I repay you from rescuing me by hugging you?" he asked.

"...Sure." I replied while a light blush was shown. He got up and hugged me tightly with his small arms. He was cold but his body was warm. I moved my arms to hug him also. I felt embarrassed to hug someone for the first time ever, but I just didn't want to let go. He looked up at me and then with a wistful move, he kissed me. I was in shock (literally).

He turned around and said, "I'm sorry, Hibari-san! I shouldn't have done that."

I turned him to face me and said, "Don't be, I really liked it." with a straight-forward face. He looked away but then I turned him around and I implanted my own lips into his, deepening our kiss. He let out a moan, that was my chance to put my tongue into his mouth, licking every part of his mouth. His mouth was really hot, while his whole body was shaking from the passion. I let go of him for some air, and he looked at me and said, "Hi-Hibari-san, what was that for?"

"I want you." I said, then I pushed him to my bed and started to put my left hand on his hair and my right hand on his hips while kissing him passionately. He started moaning and squirming but I didn't mind. 'I think this is his first time' I thought. 'Well this is my first time too.'

"Ah...Hi-bari-san...please fuck me..." he said seductively. I did as he told and put my hands to his pants and started unzipping them. As I was taking off his pants I noticed that his member was already getting hard. He started squealing and saying, "Please don't look Hibari-san!"

Since I couldn't stop looking at it, I just started kissing his member. With my left hand I took off his shirt and started to twist his nipples, and with my right hand, I started scissoring his entrance with two fingers. He grabbed my hair while I put in another finger in his entrance. His nipples look so good to 'bite to death', so I stopped kissing his member and I started to bite his nipples. As I was nibbling on his nipples he started moaning loudly.

"Ah...Hi-Hibari-san can...you plea...se suck...down...there." he said with pure seduction in his voice. I took away my fingers from his entrance and I did as he asked, again, then I moved from his red nipples down to his hard-leaking member. As I grabbed and licked the head of his member with my tongue, he was saying "Ah...Hibari...san please stop...teasing."

"I'll stop teasing when you call me by my name." I said with a low seductive voice.

"Kyoya, please suck me harder!" he said while moaning. His voice saying my name was such a turn-on for me that stopped licking the head and took in his whole member and started to bob my head up and down. "Un...Kyoya...I'm...coming." he replied, then his cum was all in my mouth and I swallowed it all. 'He tastes really good. I guess maybe I should put it in now.' I thought when my member was also getting hard..

I took off my pants and lifted him up and sat him on my lap. He looked at me with those big chocolate lust-filled eyes and I positioned myself to put in my member. When I was barely putting my hard member in his tight entrance, he started hugging me again while his nails dug into my back. It stung even though I was still wearing my shirt. 'Shit, it's really tight even though I scissored him.' I thought when I winced. When I put my hard member all the way in, he started sucking and biting my neck.

'Guess he's taking payback' I thought when I started moaning as well. "I'll take payback as well Tsuna." I said when my right hand started grabbing his leaking member and my other hand grabbed his chin and pulled him up for a kiss. I started giving him another blow-job and my tongue was ravishing his whole mouth while I was thrusting into him.

"Un, Kyoya...fuck me harder." he said when he pulled away from our kiss. I started thrusting in him harder until he moaned really loudly. 'Found his sweet spot.' I kept thrusting into that spot while he was saying, "Yes! Kyoya, right there, keep thrusting harder and faster!" while he was moving his hips while I was thrusting into that spot.

"Kyoya,...I love you." Those words made me come inside him and he came onto my chest. We were both breathing heavily when I pulled away my member, as we laid down in my bed he then said, "Kyoya...I really love you."

"I love you too, Tsuna." I replied while blushing. Then we both fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, he was gone. Next to me was a note saying, "Hibari-san, I'm sorry that 'I' had used you. Sorry, but when 'I' said that I loved you, I actually didn't mean it. You can beat me up if you want, but sorry I don't love you. Sorry 'I' had to use you, but I hope that you can still come to the cafe. From, Tsuna and Heart Breaker."

'Damn it! That Reborn was right, he really does deserve the nickname Heart Breaker. Why did he wrote _Tsuna and Heart Breaker_. Isn't he both?' I thought while my heart started to hurt a little. I went to take a shower and I called the police station saying that I wasn't going to come today because I have some important business to take care of with someone. I dressed up with my work clothes, and went back to that cafe to say something to that herbivore and Reborn.

* * *

><p>"Whew, this chapter is a little more better than the first one right?"<p>

"Why did you make me this way, Sensei"

"This author, I'll bite you to death!"

"Don't came any closer, Hibari-sama!"

"Hibari-san, don't bite the author to death! If you do then there wont be a next chapter or reviews!"

"Pl-Please Review and Read! No Hibari-sama!"


	3. 1827 Part 3 Revealence

**Description**- When Hibari finds out that he was being used, he confronts Reborn and Tsuna until he finds out what's really going on.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because if I did you guys would know what would happen ;)

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span> – When I woke up, I was at the back of the shop, and there were these three guys I used for my sexual interaction. "Hey, Tsuna, we're taking payback from what you did to us." said the first guy. The other guys started beating me up while the first guy was laughing. I was about to fight them, when from the corner of my eye I saw Hibari-san coming this way. 'I can't let him know anything about me, yet' so I let those guys beat me up until Hibari-san started 'biting them to death.'

I wasn't hurt to bad but my face hurt from the punching. Hibari-san hand-cuffed them and started calling on his phone and then the police came to take the guys who hurt met to the police station. I started hazing out from the punch I had on my left cheek then I was unconscious. When I woke up I saw that Hibari-san was carrying me piggy-back style, 'Man he looks cute while holding me like this.'

He carried me all the way to his apartment and he set me down in his bed. I acted like I was sleeping but then I saw him get up and then I started to 'wake up', "...Hi-Hibari-san...?" I said while I was rubbing my eyes like a little kid.

"Yes it's me herbivore." he said calmly.

'Is he really not questioning me about what happened?' "Thank you for saving me Hibari-san. ….Ouch." I yelped while rubbing his cheek. 'Dammit, it didn't hurt then, then why does it hurt know.'

"Here." he handed me an ice-pack. 'At least he knew that my cheek was hurting, I guess.'

"Thanks Hibari-san." I replied to him while smiling. "Um, Hibari-san, this may be impolite to ask but may I repay you from rescuing me by hugging you?" I asked. 'Now's my chance!'

"Sure..." he said with a slight blush on his face. I got up and hugged him. 'Why are my arms so small, but at least he's warm because I felt cold from the rain. Looks like I got another chance again to make him mine, for today.' I looked at him and then I kissed him. His face was literally in shock when I let go.

I turned around and then I said the line I always say to every guy I pick up, "I'm sorry, Hibari-san! I shouldn't have done that." 'Hook...'

"Don't be, I really liked it." 'Line, and Sinker!' He turned me back to face him and then he placed his own lips into mine. I let out a moan and then he put his tongue into my mouth, liking every corner in my mouth. My body started to shake a little because of the hot passion he was spilling. When he let go for some air, I asked him, "Hi-Hibari-san, what was that for." even though I knew what the answer was.

"I want you." he said when he pushed me down and then started kissing me more. He put one hand in my hair and the other on my hips. I started moaning and squirming because this was such a turn-on for me. 'I can tell this is his first time. I'll have some fun with his virginity.'

"Ah...Hi-bari-san...please fuck me..." I said seductively. He did as I told him and he put his hands in my pants and then started unzipping them. As he took off my pants, he noticed that my member was getting hard. "Please don't look, Hibari-san." I said sounding embarrassed.

He started to kiss my member and scissor my entrance with two fingers, while with his other hand he started to take off my shirt then started to twist my nipples. I grabbed his hair when he added another finger into my entrance. He then stopped twisting my nipples and my member and started biting my nipples instead. I moaned more loudly than ever when he started to do these sexual things to me.

"Ah...Hi-Hibari-san can...you plea...se suck...down...there." I said with seduction in my voice. He took away his fingers from my entrance and stopped biting my nipples and moved down to the main course, my really hard-leaking member. He grabbed it and started licking the head, after a while I was moaning and I had enough of the licking. "Ah...Hibari...san please stop...teasing." I said to him.

"I'll stop teasing when you call me by my name." he said with a low seductive voice. Since I wanted him to suck my member already, I just said his name.

"Kyoya, please suck me harder!" I said while moaning. He stopped licking the head and took in my whole member as he bobbed his head up and down. "Un...Kyoya...I'm...coming." I said, but it was to late. My cum was all in his mouth and he swallowed it all with a satisfying look in his face.

He took of his pants and sat me on his lap. 'So, we're doing this Cowboy Style.' I looked at him with my big chocolate lust-filled eyes and then he positioned himself to put his also, hard member. When he barely put it in, I winced from the pain that I felt a hundred times already. I hugged him and dug my nails on his back. I could tell he winced from the pain in his back and from my really tight entrance. When he put his whole member all the way in I started thinking, 'He's had enough play-time, I'm going to get my share of play-time too.' So I started to bite and suck his neck until it left a hickey.

"I'll take payback as well Tsuna." he said when he started to grab my member and pull my chin up for a kiss. He gave me another hand-job and started ravishing my mouth with his tongue while thrusting.

"Un, Kyoya...fuck me harder." I said when I pulled away from the kiss. He did as I told him and started to thrust into me, harder and faster. At one point, he found my sweet spot. He kept thrusting into that spot while I was saying, "Yes! Kyoya, right there, keep thrusting harder and faster!" I moved my hips to his thrusts

'I have to think of something good so that he can come also.' "Kyoya,...I love you." was what popped up my head. After I said those words he came inside me and I came on his chest. We were both panting heavily, while he pulled out his member and we laid down in his bed. "Kyoya...I really love you." I said out of the heat of the moment.

"I love you too, Tsuna." he replied while blushing. Then we both fell asleep. I had a dream of the past that day.

"_Yo, Tsuna." said a happy-faced Yamamoto._

"_Hi, Yamamoto." I said happily._

"_Good Morning, Juudaime!" said a guy that I couldn't see very well._

"_Good Morning, -kun. How many times am I going to tell you that I don't want to be the 10th boss of the Vongola Cafe." I said almost every day to him._

_We were all walking to school while talking about homework and what Reborn was going to do to torture me today. It was a normal day just like any other. Once we got to our classroom, Yamamoto was surrounded by his fan girls while the guy that called me 'Juudaime' got my hand and dragged me to the roof of the school. "Juudaime, once school's over can we..." I couldn't hear him because I was being dragged back to reality._

I woke up like at 6 of the morning. Hibari-san was still asleep and I slipped out of his arms and went to the bathroom. 'Dammit, it happened again.' I started taking a light shower in his bathroom and wore my clothes from work. Then, like always, I write a note that say that I don't love them and that I am very sorry for what I have said to them and what I did.

I went to the living room and there I saw a yellow bird with a hedgehog snuggling each other while sleeping. That reminded me of someone but the memory escaped, so I left it at that. I went back to my apartment to change into my regular clothes which consisted of an orange t-shirt with the number 27 on it with blue skinny jeans. I got my cellphone and started to call Reborn.

"Hey, Reborn, it happened again. My other self took control. I won't be coming to work today, so if Hibari-san comes today can you tell him that it wasn't my fault, please. I bet you knew that he took control but you didn't even try to stop 'me' did you." I said pleading.

"Hmph...Really again, what's wrong with that other self of yours. Well, I'll tell him that it wasn't your fault. Do I say anything about that other self of yours to him?...Hey Tsuna!" replied Reborn.

"Y-You can tell him that it was other self. Geez Reborn, you really have to stop 'me' when that happens! " I said in my Dame-Tsuna mode.

"Well, its funny when I see that other self of yours trying to get guys to fawn over him." he replied laughing a little. 'He really is a sadist sometimes.' I thought over the phone. "...This is really taking a toll on you isn't Dame-Tsuna. Fine, we'll talk about it tomorrow." he said, then he hung up.

I was starting to get a little dizzy. I went to sleep again until I woke up the next day.

* * *

><p><span>Hibari's POV<span> – I went back to the cafe to talk to Reborn and that herbivore. Before I knew it, Reborn was there and he started saying, "Hey, Hibari, we have something to talk about. It's about Dame-Tsuna."

'Of course it was going to be about that herbivore.' I thought. We went inside and Reborn changed the sign to CLOSED. We went to his office and then he explained everything about that herbivore named Tsuna and his alter ego, Heart Breaker.

"Dame-Tsuna was like this ever since he finished high school. I think someone or something might have traumatized him so now he has an alter ego. We have been to a lot of doctors and they have no idea how to fix the problem. I left him like that for a while, that's why I told you not to get to attached to him. So, what are you going to do now." he said with a serious tone.

"...I'll leave him be. It's not my problem anyways." I replied with a straight-forward face and a serious tone.

"Good choice, Hibari." said Reborn.

-_Weeks have passed since then, but I found someone else that I have 'Special Feelings' for, "Hey, Kyoya, hurry up or were going to be late for the movie." said the blond-haired, brown-eyed male._

"_...Fine Bucking Horse." I said while I was blushing slightly. 'Yep, 'Special Feelings' all right.' I thought while smirking. We went inside while holding hands._

* * *

><p>Well this is the end for 1827 but there's still more to come! Sorry for my bad writing and for that bad break up I wrote, just that I'm not good with writing break ups and all.<p>

"You Herbivore of a writter, why did you make me experience feelings for someone that is as useless as you are. I'll bite you to death!"

"No Hibari-sama!"

"Please don't bite her Hibari-san!"

*stares at us both then takes out his tonfas*

*Me and Tsuna* "No Hibari-san!" *dead*

"Hn" *looks back and sees that with my last dying breath I say*

"Please...Read and Review..." *dead*

XP *JK Review!*


	4. 8027 Part 1 Truth hidden in Lies

**Description** – 'Heart Breaker Tsuna' broke up with Hibari and is going after his best friend from middle-school, Yamamoto. While Yamamoto still leans in the past.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because if I did, you guys would know what would happen ;)

* * *

><p><span>Yamamoto's POV<span> – I went to the Vongola Cafe that Tsuna was going to own when he became older. Everyone should know that this cafe isn't any ordinary cafe, it's actually a mafia cafe invented from the first boss of the cafe, Vongola Primo or Giotto. 'I haven't been in Namimori since I left to America. I wonder how much Tsuna changed when I left.' I thought to myself smiling. What I didn't know then was how much he really did change.

I saw Tsuna when I went inside the cafe. I didn't say anything because I thought he already knew that I was coming in, but judging from the face he showed me he didn't knew who I was. 'He's more forgetful than I am.' I saw him talking to the police chief of the town, Hibari. Then came the boss, Reborn, who interrupted their conversation. Tsuna looked a little pissed when he came to take my order. "What would you like to order, sir?" he said. 'Wait, _sir_, am I really that old?' I thought to myself.

I looked at the menu in front of me, it's really hard to pick when I really didn't want anything. "Um...this is really hard. What would you recommend, Tsuna?" I replied to him. 'Maybe saying his name would trigger his memories.'

He looked at me, with surprise all over his face. "Um, excuse me, but may I ask how you know my name?" he said in a polite way.

'Now I'm confused, I thought he would remember me by now.' "Don't you remember me, we were together during middle and high school? We were with someone else also, but I forgot his name?" I said to him with a smile implanted on my face. 'I can't mention anything about Gokudera ever since _that incident_ happened.'

"Now I remember, you're Yamamoto. We were best friends until you got the baseball scholarship and went to America."he replied with a happy tone.

"Wow, you really changed Tsuna." I said. He has since he forgot about me.

"I would recommend you try our espresso with our special today, pasta." he said. Well, I'll try almost anything so I guess I'll try that.

"Okay, I'll get that." I replied in a happy tone since it was nice to see my best friend again.

"We should catch up sometime, but not today because I have something to do. Maybe next week?" he said questioningly.

"Sure, let's meet up next Monday. How does that sound?" I replied. 'Good, now we have time to catch up.'

"Okay, I have Monday off anyways. Let's meet up at the park that we always played in." he asked.

"Sure." I replied happily.

Then he left to go get what I ordered. When he left, I thought about how happy we all were 5 years ago. _"Hey, Gokudera. What are you doing here with Tsuna?" I said with a oblivious face._

"_What do you want, Baseball Freak! You interrupted my time with Juudaime." Gokudera replied angrily with a slight blush on his face._

"_Wait, Gokudera-kun, don't fight with Yamamoto again!" Tsuna said with a worried face. I was laughing while Gokudera took out his bombs and Tsuna tried to stop him from trying to destroy me, again._

"_Well, at least I know you to are getting 'along'." I said while stretching the word 'along'. Gokudera and Tsuna were both blushing heavily while they both tried to avoid eye-contact._

"_How did you escape the fan girls, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked trying to change the subject._

"_Well, you find a way when you've had them for a while." I replied with an sneaky tone in my voice._

"_Then why did you came to the roof! Were you trying to spy on me Juudaime!" Gokudera replied in a harsh tone like always._

"_Hahaha!" I laughed. Then the bell rang for 1__st__ period. "Well we have to get to class." I said then we all went to class._

I was interrupted from my remembrance when Tsuna came with my order. He set it down the table and I replied, "Thank you, Tsuna."

"You're welcome, Yamamoto." he replied and he went to Hibari's table and started to talk to him again. As I was watching them talk, while eating, (it was like dinner and a show) Hibari got up and tried to leave until Tsuna got his arm and tried to make him stay but he shook his hand off and he left. Tsuna chased after him until someone got him from behind and then took him somewhere else. I got up and tried to help Tsuna until Reborn came and stopped me from going outside.

"What are you doing, Reborn, I have to help Tsuna!" I said pleading.

"Let Hibari handle this." Reborn said calmly.

"But what if-" I got cut off.

"He'll come back, that 'Tsuna' has a lot of charisma so of course Hibari is going to come back and save him." he replied in a sadistic tone.

"Well, if you say so, Reborn..." I said because I can't disobey an order from him. He told me to stay put and that we'll talk later. He went outside and I saw Hibari coming, then Reborn told him something and Hibari went to the back of the shop.

Once Reborn came in, he turned the sign to CLOSED and went to my table and he asked me, "You know what happened to Tsuna 4 years ago, right."

'Of course I knew because that was when Tsuna changed.' "Yes, I do know what happened. It all started when you sent us to Italy to investigate the cafe that had been hunting us down." I said.

"_Once we graduate, Reborn just had to send us on a mission, and all the way to Italy too... well let's just get this over with." said Tsuna with a sigh._

"_It's alright, Juudaime, we'll defeat these guys just like everyone before!" said a bright-faced Gokudera._

"_Well, it's mostly you and Yamamoto who beat everyone anyways. I'll mostly get in the way." replied a worried Tsuna._

"_You won't get in the way, Juudaime. It's mostly this Baseball Freak that gets in the way!" said a grumpy Gokudera._

"_Ma, ma, calm down Gokudera, we just have to go and take them down then we can start our summer vacation." I said cheerfully to both of them._

"_Let's just get this over with." replied Tsuna. When we got to the hideout of the cafe, there was the boss and his henchmen, getting ready to attack. Since I used the sword and Gokudera used his bombs, we didn't actually match but we defeated all the henchmen. But the boss had more elite guards, that's when Tsuna took action. He was fighting swiftly just like Reborn had taught him, but then one of them had gotten him from behind and punched him. Gokudera then bombed him and that caused a fire to start. He went to go check on Tsuna while I was fighting the boss. The boss had a gun and I couldn't deflect it with my sword and he shot my right arm. Tsuna then got out of Gokudera's grasp and tried to protect me. The boss was about to shoot Tsuna until Gokudera pushed Tsuna out of the way and shot him in his right lung. Gokudera then coughed up blood, when Tsuna then grabbed Gokudera and laid him in the dirty floor. He went straight to the boss beat the crap out of him, he used the 'Special Gloves' Reborn had given him and lit them with fire from the explosions Gokudera gave to the henchmen. With the gloves lit, Tsuna then grabbed the boss and punched him until he was out-cold and bleeding. I went to Tsuna side and stopped him from beating the boss to death, so I reminded him of Gokudera then Tsuna stopped and went back to Gokudera's side and was screaming, "Please be alright, Gokudera-kun!" while crying._

"_Hey, Gokudera!" I screamed as I winced from the pain in my arm._

"_Juu...daime...you're...okay...,than-k...goodness..." Gokudera said while coughing even more blood._

" _*sniff* Don't speak Gokudera-kun *sniff*, please!" asked Tsuna worriedly while crying._

"_Yeah, don't talk anymore Gokudera!" I said sounding worried as well._

"_Yamamoto, please call an ambulance!" Tsuna asked while crying._

"_Okay!" I said. I called the ambulance and Tsuna told me to meet them at the hospital since he wanted to talk to Gokudera in private._

"I don't know what happened after that, only that Gokudera told me not to mention anything about him to Tsuna and that he wasn't going to come back here again and Tsuna started to act weird when I asked him how Gokudera was, he said that he have never heard of that name in his life." is what I said to Reborn.

"So, the one who made Tsuna this way is Gokudera...hmm, this is going to get interesting." replied Reborn with a smirk.

"What are you going to do, Reborn?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to ask an acquaintance of mine to help with this little predicament, since trauma can sometimes cause a disturbance in the personality. Well, you should tell Dame-Tsuna that I won't be here for about a week and that my bitch, Colonello, is going to be in charge till then." Reborn said with a slight chuckle.

I was confused, so I didn't question anything else. I left the money in the table and left without saying anything. 'I can never figure out what Reborn is thinking. Why did he call Colonello his bitch?'

-Then it was Monday and I went to the park where Tsuna was.

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span> – _I was dreaming of someone who looked just like me with a flame in hair, he was crying. "Why are you crying?" I asked, worried._

"_...Be-cause *sniff* of what happ-ened with Gokudera-kun 4 years ago *sniff*." said the look-alike while crying. 'Who's Gokudera-kun? I wonder if it's his friend or something.' I thought to myself._

"_Who's Gokudera-kun? Is he a friend of yours?" I asked him. He stared at me with orange-sunset eyes and started to wipe his tears away from face while he looked mad._

"_Gokudera-kun is 'our' friend and our first love." the look-alike replied. 'First love! I would have remembered who my first love was and even if he was my friend!'_

"_Wait, I don't remember anyone named Gokudera-kun, and how do you know him?" I asked him. Now he looked furious. He was getting ready to attack me while the flames on his head got bigger and he had flames on his hands too (which I noted that he had gloves on). He flied all the way to where I was and he grabbed me from my collar-shirt._

_He smirked and said, "Of course you won't remember because you asked me to take away every memory of him from your mind." He then punched me in the face and it sent me flying across the dark void._

"_Who are you anyways and why do you look like me! Why did you punch me and why would I ask you to erase my memories of someone I never even meat!" I asked him harshly while rubbing my cheek._

"_I am you, but a different version of you, I'm a person that wasn't supposed to exist but you had created me from the void that happened 4 years ago. I am the person that you and Reborn call 'Heart Breaker'. I punched you because of this anger I had towards you since the day you asked me to take away your memories of him. You asked me to take away your memories because you didn't want to remember. Now every time I fall asleep, my mind keeps replaying the memories over and over again." he said with a serious tone. The whole room was starting to fade and he said, "Well, I guess you're starting to wake up. I'll see you later, Tsunayoshi."_

"_Wait, but I have to know more!" I replied to him but it was to late because I had woken up._

'What the hell was that dream I had just now?' I looked at the clock and it said, "10:30 a.m., Monday." 'Crap, I forgot that I have to meet up with Yamamoto today.' Being the Dame-Tsuna I am, I forgot everything about the dream. I then took a shower, and got ready for my day with one of my best friends. I dressed in a regular red t-shirt with the number 27 on the back with some black skinny jeans. I then got my cellphone and called Yamamoto to check at what time we should meet up. He said at about 12, so I hurried up because it was already 30 minutes till 12. While I running there, my head got all dizzy and I wasn't there anymore, 'Heart Breaker' took control again. Once I got there, Yamamoto was on the swing while smiling when he saw me.

"Sorry I'm late Yamamoto, it's because I woke up late!" I explained to him.

"It's okay, Tsuna, at least we have time to hang out just like we used to." he said cheerfully. He then looked at me and said, "You dress almost like _him_." I bet he's talking about Gokudera-kun, but I'll act oblivious just like him.

"Dress like who, Yamamoto?" I asked while tilting my head making myself look cute. Judging by his reaction, I think it worked.

"No one in particular. Just someone I knew from a long time ago. Well, where should we go, Tsuna?" he asked.

"Maybe we should go to the amusement park, I haven't been there in a while." I suggested to him while I had a smile implanted on my face. 'And I have to do something fun before this looser takes control again.' I thought to myself.

"Well let's go then. I haven't been there in a while either." he said. Then we both walked to where the amusement park was. We were having a conversation about what he had done during those 4 years in college. When we got there, I actually had fun for once (and not just sexual fun). We went the roller-coaster, the bumper cars, and to the haunted house, which I wasn't scared of it since I'm not Dame-Tsuna. I also finally ate cotton candy which I had never tasted before since this body doesn't belong to me.

"Wow Tsuna, I thought that you still would have been scared of haunted houses since you never liked them when you were younger?" he asked.

"Well I'm not scared of them as you can see, and I have grown up too. But I'm still not as tall as your are though." I said while sounding grumpy because this kid's body doesn't even grow at all.

"Well, you'll grow more when you drink more milk." he said sounding all chipper like always.

'That's easy for you to say.' I thought to myself. It was getting late and we were both tired from having so much fun. We were walking until I asked him that if we could hang out at my apartment and talk more. He said it was okay and before we went to my apartment, I had to got to the convenience store to buy some beers. When I had bought them, we were already at my apartment. I opened the door and I told him that he could sit on the sofa. I set down the bag on the coffee table and told him that I was going to change.

* * *

><p><span>Yamamoto's POV<span> – It was Monday and I was waiting on the swing then I saw Tsuna come from the corner of my eye. He said, "Sorry I'm late Yamamoto, it's because I woke up late!"

"It's okay, Tsuna, at least we have time to hang out just like we used to." I replied to him. I then looked at how he dressed and my mind unconsciously said, "You dress almost like _him_." 'Crap, I not supposed to mention anything about _him_ to Tsuna.' I thought mentally slapping myself.

"Dress like who, Yamamoto?" he asked me while he tilted his head. 'That's so cute. His cute face hasn't changed since middle school. No wonder Gokudera fell in love with him.' I thought while mentally slapping myself again.

"No one in particular. Just someone I knew from a long time ago. Well, where should we go, Tsuna?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Maybe we should go to the amusement park, I haven't been there in a while." he suggested with a smile on his face. 'That's sounds good. Since I'm kind of trying to hold back from hugging him because he is so cute.'

"Well let's go then. I haven't been there in a while either." I said. As we walking, we were talking about what happened in my college days. Once we got to the amusement park, he looked like he had fun and I had fun as well. We went to the roller-coaster, to the bumper cars, and to the haunted house and he didn't look scared at all. When we were eating cotton candy, he had a surprised face when he took a bite off it, it kind of looked like this was his first time eating cotton candy in his life.

"Wow, Tsuna, I thought that you still would have been scared of haunted houses since you never liked them when you were younger?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Well I'm not scared of them as you can see, and I have grown up too. But I'm still not as tall as you are though." he said in a grumpy face and tone. 'He's so cute even when he's grumpy.'

"Well, you'll grow more when you drink more milk." I replied to him. 'But he's okay the way he is now.' It was getting late right when we left. While we were walking he asked me that I if could come over to his house so that we could talk more. I didn't mind it then so I said it was okay. Before we headed towards his apartment, he had to go the convenience store to get some beers so that we could chat. After he had bought them, we headed to his apartment. Once we got there, he told me that I could sit on the couch. He set down the bag on the coffee table and also told me that he was going to change. At that time I didn't know what was going to happen that night.

* * *

><p>This chapter is longer than the other ones and is more or less self-explanitory. Thank you <span>PuroCieloFiamme<span> for reviving me. Did you guys guess it was going to be Yamamoto who was going to be his next target. The next chapter is going to be super smexy and perverted (well for me and maybe for you too). Sorry, I'm also really bad at writing traumatizing moments but it's going to progress soon. I also hope that you guys don't give up on this story because it may get better later on :)

"Ahahaha, please read and review. It makes the author happy."

"Yes read and review. Yamamoto, what are you doing?"

"Can't you see Tsuna, Yama-chan is being awesome"

"Um, sure author-san"

"Yep, I'm being awesome right now."

"That's why me and Yama-chan get along." *I grabbed him and Tsuna* "Best friends forever!"

"Ahahaha, best friends!"

"Um, yeah best freinds..."

Please read and review :3


	5. 8027 Part 2 Truth Exposed

**Description** – When Yamamoto is invited into Tsuna's apartment, what kind of perverted things are they going to do.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because if I did, you guys would know what would happen ;)

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span> – When I was changing, I changed to a big white, long sleeve t-shirt but I still wore my black skinny jeans. When I got out, I saw that Yamamoto had already started to drink the beer I left on the coffee table. "Sorry Tsuna that I started drinking without you." he said with a embarrassed smile on his face.

"It's okay Yamamoto, and besides we were going to drink it anyways." I said to him. I opened one can as well. I have to say that Yamamoto was an easy drunk. He had only had 2 or 3 cans and he was already drunk. 'I think know is my time to take him, since he might not remember what I'll do to him anyways.'

"Hey, Yamamoto, isn't it a little hot in here?" I said while pulling my collar down. I know what you're thinking, this is a cheesy line but it kind of always works. But lets get back to the story.

He looked at me like I was crazy, but then he said, "I think your right Tsuna, it does feel hot in here." while taking off his shirt. Without his shirt he looked so damn hot~.

"You're an easy drunk, Yamamoto." I said to him. I think his mind was to hazy for him to hear what I said. He then came closer and pushed me down the couch and gave a big sloppy kiss. 'To think that he was this bad at kissing, then maybe I'll give him some kissing lessons as well.' I thought while I smirked in the kiss.

As he let go, I told him, "You need to kiss better, Yamamoto." Then I gave him a kiss as well but better, he then moaned and that was my chance to put my tongue in his mouth. My tongue then licked every part of his mouth and judging from the moans I was receiving, I was doing a really good job.

He then took of my shirt and said, "Then I need to learn how to make you moan as well." He started licking my nipples and I then moaned as well. "Guess I did a pretty good job, right Tsuna-sensei." he said while then biting my hard nipples. I moaned loudly as he started licking me from my nipples to my stomach and down to my pants. He undid the zipper in my pants with his teeth. As he took off my pants , he then grabbed my member and started sucking it.

"Uhnn...Yamamoto..." I replied from the sucking. He licked and sucked at the same time, it was so arousing that I was about to come. "Yamamoto, I'm...about t-o co...me..." I warned him. He still kept sucking and licking until all the cum was in his mouth. His face looked like he drank some super delicious milk or something.

"You taste really good, Tsuna." replied Yamamoto after he drank his fill. I was getting up to give him some more kissing lessons, but then he pointed two fingers at me and said, "Suck it." with a low voice. I did as he said and started licking every inch and corner of his fingers until they were full of my saliva. He took his fingers off my mouth and then scissored my entrance. I moaned and squealed while he then grabbed my lips and gave a better kiss than before. 'He's getting better.'

When he let go of the kiss he said, "I'm getting better right, Tsuna-sensei." with a grin. I was to busy to notice that he stopped scissoring until he grabbed my sides and turned me around. 'So were doing this doggy-style, huh.' I let him do what he wanted. He started to grab my member with his right hand and then started pumping it. I let out a loud squeal when he grabbed my ass cheek and put his tongue in my asshole. It felt so good as he was pumping my member and tongue fucking me. I let out a moan and a squeal when he was licking my ass with his hot tongue.

"Ohh...God, Ya-ma...moto!" I screamed when I was about to cum. But he got the tip of the head of my member and squeezed it. 'Damn, now I can't come.'

Yamamoto stopped fucking me with his tongue and replied, "Nuh uh, Tsuna, you aren't going to come until we both come together." with delight in his voice. He took his hands off my member and then positioned himself to put his also hard member in my asshole. When he barely put it in, it hurt like hell since his member was bigger that mine. I tried to muffle my scream when he put his whole member in. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Do you like Tsuna-sensei?"

I didn't know what he was talking about, he then bit my neck and sucked it until it left a mark. He also thrusted into me and I felt pleasure traveling thru my whole body. He kept thrusting harder and then with one hand he grabbed my nipples, and with his tongue he licked and sucked my whole back. I let out moans and squeals when he was thrusting harder and faster while twisting my nipples until they were bright red. He then found my sweet spot when I let out a loud scream. "Ah...Yamamoto!" I screamed.

"No, Tsuna, it's Takeshi." replied Yamamoto. I turned around and Takeshi was looking at me with lust filled, light-brown eyes.

"Takeshi...Take-shi, Takeshi...!" I screamed with my voice filled with lust. He thrusted harder and faster into my sweet spot until I was about to come.

When I turned around again to face him, he then pulled me in a light kiss and said, "I like you, Tsuna." I replied to him by giving him a longer and more lustful kiss as he came inside my ass. I also came when he came inside me. He then took out his member from my sticky ass filled with his cum, and then grabbed me and turned me around so that he was on the bottom and I was on the top. He pulled me for a hug and fell asleep. I was tired also and fell asleep too.

* * *

><p><span>Yamamoto's POV<span> – As Tsuna went to his room, I was thinking about the past again. 'He has changed so much in these four years I haven't seen him. Well, duh, of course he would change, but I thought that at least he would remember about Gokudera already.' I then reached for the bag that was on the coffee table and grabbed one of the cans of beer and started to drink. When Tsuna came out I saw that he was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt that didn't fit him that well. 'He looks so cute with those clothes that don't fit him!' I know what you're all thinking, "Yamamoto's a Pedo-Bear, well, so, I don't care because I bet you're all thinking the same thing. Well off that topic. Lets get back to what happened.

"Sorry Tsuna that I started drinking without you." I said to him with a embarrassed smile.

"It's okay Yamamoto, and besides we were going to drink it anyways." he said while reaching for a beer can as well. After about 2 or 3 cans everything started to get a little hazy. 'I'm drunk already. Damn, I'm an easy drunk.' I thought to myself.

"Hey, Yamamoto, isn't it a little hot in here?" said Tsuna while pulling his collar down. I looked at him like with 'I want you so bad~!' face.

"I think your right Tsuna, it does feel hot in here." I replied while taking of my shirt. He looked at me with surprise. 'I bet he likes what he sees.'

"You're an easy drunk, Yamamoto." Tsuna said with a purr in his voice. 'He's so attractive.' I thought while I came closer to him and pushed him down the couch and gave him a sloppy kiss.

As I let go, he said, "You need to kiss better, Yamamoto." while coming towards me and giving a kiss. I let out a moan then he put his tongue in my mouth and started ravishing every corner in my hot mouth. 'I didn't know Tsuna knew how to kiss this good. Damn he's a good kisser.'

I then took off his shirt and replied, "Then I need to learn how to make you moan as well." I licked his nipples and he moaned. "Guess I did a pretty good job, right Tsuna-sensei?" I said while adding the -sensei part and biting his nipples hard. 'Well he is a sensei.' Then I licked from his nipples to his stomach and down to his pants. I undid his zipper with my teeth as I grabbed his member while I started to suck it. 'Damn, I didn't know that he was this small.'

"Uhnn...Yamamoto..." Tsuna replied from the sucking. His member then started to leak when he warned me, "Yamamoto, I'm...about t-o co...me..." I kept sucking and licking until he came and I swallowed all of his cum. 'My God, I didn't know that his cum tasted this good.'

"You taste really good, Tsuna." I replied after I drank his cum. He was getting up but then I pointed two fingers and said, "Suck it." with a low voice. He did as I told and licked every part of my finger until they were covered with his saliva. I took off my fingers from his mouth and started to scissor his entrance. He moaned and squealed while I shut his mouth by giving him better kisses than the first.

After I let go I asked him, "I'm getting better right, Tsuna-sensei." with a grin. He didn't notice what I said and he also didn't noticed when I then stopped scissoring him. I then turned him around until he was on a crawling position. I then grabbed his member and started pumping it. He squealed when I grabbed his ass cheek and put my tongue in his ass hole. He let a moan when I licked his ass with my hot tongue.

"Ohh...God, Ya-ma...moto!" he screamed when I could tell he was about to come again, but I then pressed the tip of his member to make him not come yet.

I stopped tongue fucking him and said, "Nuh uh, Tsuna, you aren't going to come until we both come together." with delight in my voice. I let go of his member and then took off my pants and positioned myself to put my also hard member in his wet asshole. He then twitched when I barely put my member in. He then tried to muffle his scream when I put my whole member in his small entrance. I leaned down to ear and asked, "Do you like Tsuna-sensei?"

I then bit and sucked his his neck until it left a hickey. I thrusted into him and his whole body started to shiver from the pleasure he was receiving. I thrusted harder and faster, then grabbed his nipples and started to twist them until they were bright red. I then found spot when Tsuna screamed, "Ah...Yamamoto!"

"No, Tsuna, it's Takeshi." I replied to him. He then turned around and saw my eyes that were filled with lust.

"Takeshi...Take-shi, Takeshi...!" Tsuna screamed with a lust-filled voice. I thrusted harder and faster into his sweet spot.

He then turned his head around and then I pulled him into a light kiss. "I like you, Tsuna." I said to him. He replied to me by giving me a more seductive kiss. 'Damn, I'm about to come.' I thought when it was to late, I came in his hot asshole. He also came when I came. I took off my member from his ass filled with my cum. I grabbed him and put him on top of me. I pulled him into a hug and I was tired from what we have done and fell asleep.

_That night I had a dream. It was about the past again. "Hey...Base-ball Freak...where's Juudaime?" asked Gokudera while he was in the hospital bed with and I.V. attached in his right arm._

"_Tsuna fainted when he went with you in the ambulance. So he's in a different room than yours." I replied. Gokudera's eyes looked like they were hurting. "What happened to you and Tsuna in the ambulance?" I asked him._

_It took a while for Gokudera to reply. "...Nothing happened. He just told me...to stay alive for his sake...Juudaime's really selfish sometimes..." he answered with a fake grin._

"_No. What really happened?" I asked him seriously._

"_I can't say. I don't really know myself. But if Juudaime doesn't remember me, than I want you to protect him for me. Out of everyone I know, you're the only one I can count on to protect Juudaime instead of me. Promise me that. Promise that you will protect Juudaime no matter what...I won't be coming back to Namimori. And also, don't tell him anything about this promise and about me either to Juudaime." replied Gokudera. 'He won't be coming back. And what about Tsuna, that he won't remember anything about Gokudera. What's going on?'_

"_I promise that I will protect Tsuna no matter what." I said to him. He felt relieved and went back to sleep. I knew that even though I questioned him, he wouldn't answer._

I then woke up and saw that Tsuna was sleeping next to me with no blanket and none of his clothes. I got up and went to Tsuna's room and got his blanket to cover him. I went to the bathroom and slammed the wall with my hand. 'Damn it! What the fuck did I do with Tsuna. I promised Gokudera that I was going to protect Tsuna. Not to have fucking sex with him. Shit!' I then grabbed my hair and got into his shower. As I took a shower with cold water while thinking, 'What the fuck have I done.'

* * *

><p>Well thank you everyone who reviewedfavorite/alerted. It actually means alot. I don't think the sex scenes are really good but it's ok i guess. Can you somehow guess how this stories going to end. But it's not over yet, there's still alot more chapters to go.

"Ahahaha, this was very interesting."

"Yeah, I guess Yama-chan."

"Yamamoto, you really are a parvert sometimes."

"Well, aren't guys my age perverts."

"Yama-chan, you're about 22 in these chapters. And Tsu-chan, you're 22 as well."

*all of us together* "Please Review, it's not over yet!"


	6. 8027 Part 3 Goodbye Secret

**Description** – When Yamamoto broke his promise to Gokudera, how will he react when he finds out about Tsuna's secret.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because if I did, then Gokudera would have won some of his fights and he would also have someone who he _can_ talk to in equal terms(instead of Tsuna). ;)

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span> – A_fter I went to sleep I had a dream of the past. "Sorry I'm late - - - - - - - -kun, Yamamoto." I said while panting._

"_What happened Juudaime?" asked a concerned guy next to Yamamoto._

"_The teacher wanted to talk to me about my low grades." I said while sounding depressed._

"_Don't worry Juudaime! I will help with your studies!" replied the eager guy._

"_Thank you, - - - - - - -kun." I said while slightly blushing._

"_Don't worry about grades, Tsuna. You have to have fun once and a while." Yamamoto said to me._

"_Don't listen to him Juudaime! He's just a Baseball idiot!" replied the tall guy while glaring at Yamamoto. Yamamoto just laughed and I tried to stop the tall guy from throwing his dynamites at Yamamoto, again. Then we all left to my house. While Yamamoto walked in front of us, I noticed that I and the tall guy were both holding hands. I could feel my heart racing really fast as I was holding his hand. 'Who is he?'_

_Once we got to my house, I let go of that guys hand and went to open the door for us. As we went inside my room, we then let that guy teach me and Yamamoto about math since we were having the math test tomorrow._

_Then everything started to turn black and I was left alone with the person who looked like me with orange-sunset eyes and flames in his hair and hands. "So, you've come back, Tsunayoshi." said the look-alike with a purr in his voice._

"_What am I doing here?" I asked him._

"_I was showing you a memory about the past. Did you like it. I didn't show you Gokudera-kun's face though since you asked me that you didn't want to remember him." the look-alike replied with a serious tone in his voice._

"_I keep telling you that I don't know who Gokudera-kun is." He then glared at me with disgust and came to attack me. But using the protective stances that I learned from Reborn, I could counter his attack. I still felt pain in my arm from the punch he inflected on me. As I was rubbing my arm I asked him, "What the hell's your problem! Why do you hate me so much!"_

"_You're so stupid that you don't remember the discussion we had before." he replied with a sigh. "Oops, times up. Talk later, Tsunayoshi." he said with a slight happy tone in his voice._

"_Damn it! Can't we just talk for a little while more-" I asked but then everything started to get hazy._

I woke up and saw that I was 'Tsuna' again. I noticed that I was sleeping in my couch and that I didn't have clothes. I started blushing when I saw that Yamamoto was coming out of the shower. 'Damn it, _he_ took over again!' I thought to myself.

"Oh hey, Tsuna." said Yamamoto with sad tone his voice. '_He_ must have had sex with Yamamoto with my body again.'

"Um, Yamamoto, what happened last night?" I asked him while averting my eyes from him.

He also averted his eyes and said, "Um, you don't remember?...Well we did that thing..."

"Actually Yamamoto, there's something I have to tell you. Well there's this secret that I've been keeping from you, and you might not believe me when I tell you." I then explained what my 'secret' was and he listened attentively while I was talking.

As I finished talking, he gave me a hug, "I'm sorry Tsuna, I didn't keep my promise."

'What? What promise?' "What are you talking about Yamamoto? I don't remember a promise?" I asked questioningly while slightly blushing.

He then lightly pushed me off and said, "Sorry Tsuna, I can't tell you. It's a promise I made to a special friend."

"Oh, then do I know this person? Is it a guy or girl? Did we know-" I was about to ask more but then I saw a flash of a someone I didn't knew in my mind and I fainted. I could faintly hear Yamamoto calling my name, but then all I heard was pure nothingness.

* * *

><p><span>Yamamoto's POV<span> – After I finished taking a shower and stopped cursing myself, I changed into my clothes from yesterday and when I got out, I saw Tsuna waking up. "Oh hey, Tsuna." I said while my voice sounded sad.

"Um, Yamamoto, what happened last night?" Tsuna asked while averting his eyes from mines.

'Damn, did he have to ask that.' "Um, you don't remember?...Well we did that thing..." I said while averting my eyes also.

"Actually Yamamoto, there's something I have to tell you. Well there's this secret that I've been keeping from you, and you might not believe when I tell you." he said while he explained his secret. I listened and thought, 'Now I really know that you have changed the past four years. I can't believe that the guy I had sex with wasn't the Tsuna I see know but a different version of him. Thank God it wasn't him or else Gokudera would have killed me. But I did have sex with Tsuna's body though. I shouldn't tell Gokudera this for my own safety.'

I then reached to hug him and said, "I'm sorry Tsuna, I didn't keep my promise."

"What are you talking about Yamamoto? I don't remember a promise?" Tsuna said questioningly. 'Damn, why don't I ever learn my lessons of not telling secrets to other people. I'm not really good at keeping secrets.'

"Sorry Tsuna, I can't tell you. It's a promise I made to a special friend." I replied to him while I lightly pushed him off.

"Oh, then do I know this person? Is it a guy or girl? Did we know-" Tsuna asked but then he fainted. I called his name but he couldn't hear me. I took him to his room and put some clothes on him. I went to kitchen to get a towel and put it through cold water. As I went back to his room, I checked his head. 'Damn, he has a fever. At least I know how to take care of these kind of things though.'

But before I left to get some medicine for Tsuna, I heard Tsuna mumble, "Go...kude...ra-kun... I'm...sorry..." 'I think he only remembers sub-consciously. Well, Gokudera was right about Tsuna being selfish though.' I then left to the store to get some medicine for his fever.

Once I came back, I saw Tsuna sitting up in his room, awake. "Um, Tsuna, I got some medicine for you since you have a fever, but I guess you already noticed right?" I asked.

"No I'm feeling better actually, it's just that I'm sorry that you have to put up with me, Yamamoto." he said.

"Don't worry about that, we're friends right. " I replied to him. 'Oh, I forgot to tell Tsuna that Reborn wasn't going to be here.' "Tsuna, I forgot to tell you that Reborn isn't here, so Colonello's going to be there instead." By the looks I got from Tsuna when I said 'Colonello' he must really be terrified of him. I still think of Colonello as my teacher since he helped me when I was feeling depressed about when Gokudera wasn't going to be coming back and when Tsuna didn't remember anything about Gokudera. "Colonello isn't that bad, Tsuna. He can just be a little aggressive sometimes." I said to Tsuna while chuckling a little.

"Yeah, I know. He's better than Reborn though. Just that, he's still as scary as him though!" Tsuna replied while sounding scared. "But if he's here...what time is it?" Tsuna asked.

I looked at my cellphone and it said 8:00 exactly. "It's 8:00, Tsuna." I replied. Right after I said that there was a slam on the front door and I could here Colonello say, "Hey, Maggot, where the hell are you!"

"Hiiee, he's here!" Tsuna said. Colonello then broke Tsuna's bedroom door and grabbed his riffle and pointed it straight at Tsuna. I wasn't surprised since this kind of thing is pretty normal for me now. "Hiiee, Colonello, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to fucking get you out of bed and right back to work! If that bastard Reborn finds out that you've been slacking off, he'll then have my head, Maggot!" Colonello said angrily.

"Ma, ma Colonello, he's just a little late that's all." I replied sheepishly. I knew that was a bad thing to say to Colonello when he's pissed, but I said it anyway. Colonello then punched me in the stomach with the but of his riffle and that hurt like hell.

As I crouched on my knees from the pain, Tsuna got up to check on me. But Colonello grabbed him and told him, "Put your fucking uniform on, Maggot." He did as he was told and grabbed his uniform and went straight to the bathroom. "Hey Maggot, what the hell are you doing here anyway?" he asked me. 'Dammit, how do I answer this question.'

"Me and Tsuna just had a sleepover because we haven't seen each other in a while." I responded. From the look he gave me he didn't buy the answer I gave him. But he knows what I'm talking about so he didn't ask.

The next thing he asked was, "So, you know what that Maggot has right?" I nodded to his question. "Hope you know the trouble you're getting into, Maggot." he said. He then went straight to the door and said, "There will be surprise for you and Tsuna once Reborn comes back. And also tell that Maggot that he has to hurry his ass up!" with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks for the tip, Teacher." I replied to him. 'I'm guessing that Gokudera's coming back. I hope Tsuna can remember him so that we could be like we used to.' I went back inside and saw that Tsuna has barely dressed himself up in time.

"Yo, Tsuna, Colonello told me that you should hurry up back for work." I said.

Tsuna then said 'Thank you' and left. But before he left he told me, "Um, Yamamoto, can you lock the door right after I leave." I did as he asked once he left, but I then sent him a text on my phone that said, "_Sorry Tsuna, I have to get back to baseball training. And don't forget to tell me when 'He' comes back. ;)"_ As I sent the message, I then locked his place and went straight back to my house. Once I was in my room again, I fell flat on my bed and felt drained. 'Just visiting Tsuna once made me tired. But I have to get back to Italy to see Squalo again. Why does he always want to sword fight me ever since I beaten him when he tried to harm Tsuna and Gokudera with his boss, Xanxus. Gosh just get over it already. But it's kind of good since I like seeing him and when he's around me. Let's just see how Squalo thinks of me when I come back.' Smirking, I then changed clothes, grabbed my luggage and went to the airport. But before the attendants told us to turn off our cellphones I sent a message to Squalo saying, "_I'm coming back after about 15 hours. See you tomorrow, Sharky Squalo-chan." _I smirked as I sent the message. 'Can't wait to see what the future holds for me and for Tsuna as well.' I thought as I went to sleep.

-_After about a month me and Squalo started going out. I'm really happy that he actually agreed to go out with me even thought we used to be enemies. "VOOII, hurry up Yamamoto! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you today!" he said with a sneer._

"_You're really cute today, Sharky-chan." I said while I grabbed him and gave him a slight kiss on the lips. He turned red and pushed me away._

"_What the hell! Doing this in public, again!" he replied while looking away._

"_Don't you know that no ones in the training room right now, Squalo." I said when I started laughing. He then tried to punch me in the face but I grabbed his arm and gave him the words that he wanted to hear. "I love you, Squalo-chan." with a smile plastered on my face. He then muttered something that I couldn't quite catch. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that."_

_He then faced me and replied, "I love you too, Yamamoto." with a tomato-red face Then I pushed him down and gave a really intense kiss full of passion. Everything else that happened after that is R-rated._

* * *

><p>This is the end of 8027. Guess who the next person is going to be with Tsuna. Yamamoto has learned a few things from being with Tsuna. *wink wink* Things are starting to get a lot more better. Please review. I like when people review my story. :)<p>

"*sob* this is the last time I'm going to see you Yama-chan~!"

"Maa, maa, the next chapter will be more forceful right because of E-*muffle*"

"You're not supposed to give hints Yama-chan."

"Hahaha. That's why I told you that you shouldn't trust me with secrets. It's all your fault anyways."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Please review Peoples~!"


	7. 0027 Part 1 Best Plan Yet

**Description** – As Tsuna goes to work, he didn't expect to meet _best friend_ from college again.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because if I did, I would make Tsuna dress up in a dress(or in other sexy outfits) at least once. And we would also how Bel and Mammon's/Viper's eyes look like. ;)

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span> – As I was running to work, I felt something vibrate in my pocket. As I stopped to check, it was a text from Yamamoto. It said, _"Sorry Tsuna, I have to get back to baseball training. And don't forget to tell me when 'He' comes back. ;)"_ '_He_? Who's _he_?' When I got to the shop, Colonello grabbed me and pulled me to Reborn's office. "What do hell do you here, kora*? That bastard never told me what to do when I got here...answer kora!" said Colonello while grabbing me from my shirt collar.

"I-I don't know! Reborn usually just bosses me around and he makes the food also!" I answered him while stuttering. Colonello looked pissed off when I told him.

"The fuck! I have no idea how to cook, kora. I can boss you around but...Hey kora do you have an idea how to cook?" I shook my head. "Damn, then how am I going to run this shop for a week, kora!" He let go of my shirt and told me and change the sign to closed so that he could think of what to do next. I was going straight to the door to change the sign when a costumer came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry the shop is...Ah!" I said when I spotted the least-likely person to come here, a friend from my college, Enma.

"Hello again, Tsuna-kun." Enma said with a smile.

I then hugged him and he hugged me as well. "I can't believe you're actually here. How have you been?" I asked him as I let go from the hug.

"I've been fine, Tsuna-kun, the question is that if that little _problem_ you have has been cured?" he asked with a serious tone.

"Actually Enma-kun, it hasn't. But I can tell things are going to change." I said with a slight smile on my face. 'Wait, now I remember, Enma-kun can cook. Maybe he can help us with our slight predicament.'

"Um, Enma-kun, can you help us with a slight problem?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, since Reborn isn't here, and there is no one else I know that knows how to cook, so I was wondering that if you can work here for about a week since I know that you can cook very well." I said.

"Um, sure Tsuna-kun." he replied. I let out a sigh of relief and told him that he should come to Reborn's office so that we can talk to Colonello about the job.

I knocked on the door and said, "Um, Colonello, there's someone I know that can help with our little problem." while opening the door.

He then grabbed me from my arm and asked, "Really, kora! Who is this person!" while he pulled Enma-kun and dragged him to 'his' office. He then patted his shoulders and arms, for some reason. "I guess he ain't bad, kora!" he said while he told me to get out of 'his' office. I did as he asked and left, once 10 minutes passed, Enma-kun came out and looked drained. 'What happened in there?' I thought to myself.

"I got the job..." he said while he tried to smile.

"That's great! Thank you a lot, Enma-kun." I replied to him while a bright, childish smile was implanted on my face. He then blushed and I was confused to why he was blushing. 'Oh well.' "When are you starting Enma-kun?" I asked him.

"Actually I'm starting right now. He told me that you would know where I could get a uniform?" he replied while sounding livelier than before. I showed him the way to the changing room. There were lots of uniforms even though I'm the only worker in this shop. I picked the uniform that looked like it would fit him. We were both the same height so I thought that maybe we had the same size. I was right, it did fit him perfectly. I still can't believe that we both haven't grown up that much this past year. But what I can't believe the most is that he can accept my _secret_ even though my other self fucked him, just like everyone else, but I might as well believe it because Yamamoto accepted it even though _he_ fucked him as well. I have some very weird friends.

"Does it fit, Enma-kun?" I asked him. He nodded in response and I gave him a small tour of the kitchen. I showed him where everything was so that he could get an understanding about the kitchen. Once the 'tour' was over, I went to tend to a costumer that barely came in. After working for the whole day, me and Enma-kun were hanging out in the hotel he was staying at. We were laughing and having some fun until I found out it was about midnight and that I should have probably have to go back, but then he asked me that I could spend the night in the hotel because it was already so late at night. I agreed and stayed the night. After about half a week of working, I noticed that my other self hasn't taken control ever since Yamamoto left back to his baseball training and that me and Enma-kun have gotten along better. 'I knew that things were going to change for the better.' But what I didn't know was how much things were going to change ever since Enma-kun came.

* * *

><p><span>Enma's POV<span> – I came in Namimori about 2 days ago and started to think if Tsuna-kun still worked at Vongola Cafe. Well, maybe if Reborn hadn't killed him for running away from his duties. I was at the entrance of the cafe and went in, Tsuna-kun came and said, "Oh, I'm sorry the shop is...Ah!" before he noticed who I was.

"Hello again, Tsuna-kun." I replied to Tsuna-kun with a smile. He then hugged me and I hugged him as well.

"I can't believe you're actually here. How have you been?" he asked me when he let go of the hug.

"I've been fine, Tsuna-kun, the question is that if that little _problem_ you have has been cured?" I asked him with a firm tone.

"Actually Enma-kun, it hasn't. But I can tell things are going to change." he replied with a slight smile. 'Maybe Tsuna-kun, for better or worse. But I hope it's for better.'

He then looked at me with a happy face and asked me, "Um, Enma-kun, can you help us with a slight problem?"

'What kind of problem, well we're friends and friends are supposed to help other friends out.' "Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, since Reborn isn't here, and there is no one else I know that knows how to cook, so I was wondering that if you can work here for about a week since I know that you can cook very well." he said. 'Wait if Reborn isn't here, then my plan will go more smoothly than I thought it would.'

"Um, sure Tsuna-kun." I replied. 'This is going to go really smoothly.' He let out a sigh and said that I should go to Reborn's office so that I can talk to Colonello about the job. 'Damn, if Colonello's here then my plan will have a few edges but it should still go okay.'

Tsuna-kun knocked on the door and said, "Um, Colonello, there's someone I know that can help with our little problem." while opening the door.

He then grabbed Tsuna-kun's arm and asked, "Really, kora! Who is this person!" while he pulled me inside Reborn's office. He then patted my arms and shoulders and said, "I guess he ain't bad, kora!" while he told Tsuna-kun to get out of 'his' office. Once Tsuna-kun left, he asked me, "How do him, kora!"

"I've known him since our senor year in college." I replied to him while sounding scared of what he would do to me.

He looked at me wearily and said, "I know your planning something on Tsuna, kora! But I wont interfere, since it hasn't anything to do with me, kora."

"I'm not planning anything, I just wanted to hang out with my friend for a while." I replied to him while I smirked.

"If you weren't planning anything, then why did you come so suddenly?" he asked while he smirked as well.

"Ok ok, you're right. I'm am planning something, but it won't or might affect the way he's working so you don't have to worry about that." I replied to him while a smile crept on my face.

He looked at me wearily, again, but then said, "As long as it doesn't affect the way you two work, I'm okay with it, kora."

"So does mean that I got the job?" I asked.

"Sure. That kid knows where the uniforms are so ask him." he replied. "Now that this talk is over, get out, kora!" he said when he kicked me out of 'his' office. When I was out of the office, all that tension in there left and I felt really drained.

"I got the job..." I said while I tried to smile.

"That's great! Thank you a lot, Enma-kun." he replied to me with a bright, childish smile shown on his face. 'He's still so childish, ah Tsuna-kun.' I could feel myself blushing from his smile, but judging from how he was looking at me he looked really confused. "When are you starting Enma-kun?" he asked me.

"Actually I'm starting right now. He told me that you would know where I could get a uniform?" I replied to him sounding a little more livelier than before. He showed me where the changing room is and he picked out a uniform for me. There were a lot of uniforms even though Tsuna-kun was the only worker. When I finished changing, the uniform was a perfect fit for me. We were the same height, so maybe he picked the same size as him and gave it to me. I can't believe we both haven't grown up that much after college. We both still look like uke's(sorry had to put it there). But what I can't believe the most is that that alter-ego of his isn't even gone yet.

"Does it fit, Enma-kun?" he asked me while disturbing me from my thoughts. I nodded in response and he led me to a small tour around the cafe. He showed me around the kitchen so I could get a good understanding about it. After the 'tour' was over, Tsuna-kun went to tend to a costumer that barely came in. After working the whole day, me and Tsuna-kun hanged out at the hotel I was staying at. We were both laughing and having fun until Tsuna-kun found out it was about midnight and tried to leave until I persuaded him to stay over the night. After about working half the week, me and Tsuna-kun have bonded more. I didn't know that my plan would work and fail at the same time.

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span> – After work was over, I saw the sun set and it was about 6. Me and Enma-kun planned to hang out today in his hotel for, but he said that today was his last day here so he wanted to spend his last night here with me. I was honored to be with him in his last day since I considered him as a very close friend. His hotel was very neat unlike my apartment which is really messy because I haven't had time to clean this whole week because Colonello had worked us to bone. Enma-kun had given me something to drink because he insisted. I couldn't have gone against him, because I'm the type of person who can't say no. He told me about how his girlfriend, Kyoko, and how she let him stay in Namimori for a week for their 1-year anniversary while she stayed with her friend, Haru, for a week. He was so lucky, I wish I had a girlfriend too. As we were talking, he kept being distracted every once and a while. He would be in very deep thought when I was talking.

"Um, Enma-kun, were you listening?" I asked.

"...Huh, oh sorry Tsuna-kun, I was thinking about something..."He replied.

"What was it what you were thinking about, Enma-kun?" I asked.

"It's nothing Tsuna-kun." he replied.

"Well it must be something important since you were in very deep thought when I was talking." I said.

"Actually, you're right that I am thinking about something important. And actually you're the only one that can help me with this thought." he replied.

"If it helps you, then I'll help." I said.

"Well, if you say so Tsuna-kun. But first, close your eyes." he replied. I closed my eyes and then he kissed me. I was surprised and I opened my eyes while his eyes were closed.

I pushed him away and said, "What the hell Enma-kun, you have a girlfriend!" while my cheeks were blushing.

"I forgot to tell you one important detail, she told me that I could do _whatever_ I wanted while I was here." he replied while smirking. He pushed me on the bed and kissed me forcefully. I wanted to hate the kiss but a part of me liked it. I let out a small moan and that gave him a chance to put his tongue in my mouth. His tongue forcefully ravished my whole mouth while his hands grabbed my hair. I really wanted to deny the pleasure that was coursing through my body right now, but I couldn't deny what my body was thinking.

I tried to push him off but my arms were so weak from the pleasure I was receiving. 'Damn it, I thought I was stronger than this.' "Hmph...Enma-kun...st-op..." I said while trying to push away from the kiss. But then, my whole body felt completely aroused for some reason and I stopped squirming.

As he let go he said, "I've had enough of your charisma and ukeness, Tsuna-kun. I will make you mine for tonight." 'What the hell is ukeness and what charisma do I have anyway?' He took off my shirt and started to suck and bite my neck. "I can tell you like this Tsuna-kun. That _person_ below you likes it as well."he said while smirking. I blushed furiously as he started dry-humping me. I was totally completely aroused at this point until his hands then unzipped my pants and pulled both my pants and boxers off. I was found out of how aroused I was when he pulled my boxers off. I was hiding my face with my hands and he then grabbed my fully exposed member and started giving me a hand job.

"Ahhh~..."

"You're seriously this aroused Tsuna-kun? This is barely the beginning~." he said with a seductive voice. He then whispered something that I didn't quite catch. As he kept pumping, I was starting to get tired of it, I knew it was wrong to ask but he was doing this to me. I might as well enjoy this _gift_ he's giving me today on his last day. 'Damn it, know I'm thinking almost the same as Heart Breaker.'

"...No more-pumping~...I wan-t..."

"What do you want, my little Tsunayoshi-kun~?" he said as he leaned down and whispered right in my right ear. He grabbed something from the cabinet and it was a tube of lube.

"...I want more perverted things..." I said with ecstasy in my voice. 'What the fuck am I saying!'

"If that is what you want Tsuna-kun, then that is what you're going to get." he replied. He moved to my lower abdomen and licked it with his hot tongue. He moved lower and licked the tip of my member. I was getting aroused more and more that saliva was flowing out of my mouth. He then took my whole member in his mouth and put one finger in my ass hole. There was something slippery coating his fingers, which I guessed was the lube. I was starting to pant his name in the arousement and ecstasy that was coursing through me this very moment. I never felt this excited and aroused in a while. I came in his mouth and I didn't have time to warn him. He didn't look like he minded because he swallowed my cum, but some of it slipped out of his mouth and was on my legs and parts of his face. 'This is way more cum that I had ever had in a while.'

"I'm sorry Enma-"

"It's okay Tsuna-kun, this is _exactly_ what at I wanted." he said when he took his mouth out of my member and licked my legs that had some of my cum on it.

"Wh-What are you doing Enma-kun!" I asked.

"What does it look like, Tsuna-kun. I'm cleaning all your cum off your legs." he said as he looked at me with his red eyes that were sparkling for me.

"Nnn...Nnnha"

He finished licking my legs and then he did something surprising, he was then kissing my balls and my member. I was panting hard while tears were forming in my eyes. He licked my member and put two more fingers up my ass. Saliva was flowing from my mouth right now and I was grabbing his red hair while he kept licking and scissoring. My body started to feel really hot and aroused. What he was doing now wasn't enough for me, I need more. "More Enma-kun...I want more..." I said in an erotic voice as my body was feeling more hot and heavy.

He stopped scissoring and licking me and started to take off his pants. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and positioned himself to enter inside my entrance which was coated with lube. As he entered, pain, heat, and excitement was coursing through my body. I can't really describe what I felt at this moment, I bet Heart Breaker could though. He was like my perverted self that took over when it wanted. Enma-kun was also panting my name as he was moving his hips so he could put it all the way. I was screaming in pain and pleasure but he covered my mouth with his hand and said, "You have to be quiet, Tsuna-kun. Or else you'll disturb the people in the next room." I nodded in response and he showed me a kind smile. His smile also had a hint of guilt but I forgot about it because now his whole member was in my asshole. "Uhn, how can...you be...so tight?" he said. 'I've heard that before...wait where have I heard it before?'

"Ahhhh" I moaned.

"I'm going to stop covering your mouth, so you have to be very quiet okay?" he said. I nodded and his hand was off my mouth. He then thrusted into me while I unconsciously moved my hips to his thrust. We were both panting hard and then he had found my prostate. My back arched and when I looked into Enma-kun's half-lidded eyes, his eyes were filled with lust and with guilt while he was smirking as well. "I found it, didn't I?" he said with a grin in his face. As he thrusted again, my back arched again, and a moan of pleasure escaped from my lips. I looked back at him with some tears in my eyes and nodded. He came closer to my face and kissed my tears away. "Don't cry Tsuna-kun."

"..I wasn't crying..." I said while panting.

"I know." he said while grinning.

He thrusted harder and faster in my prostate while he was kissing me with his moist lips and his tongue devouring my mouth. I was gasping and moaning through the kisses. Everything felt so hot and erotic that I was loosing my self control. "Enma-kun...I'm gonna...come..."

"Ahhh, I k-now, I'm...about to come...too.." he responded. Then we both came and his cum filled my whole ass. It felt warm, wet and sticky, while my cum was on both of our chests. I felt really lightheaded as he pulled out his member. "...that...-rodisiac...rked..." was the last thing I heard him say as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Well i guess you guys already knwn it was going to be Enma. u dont know very much about him since im in chapter 245. he is OC though, because he's a seme and an uke in the KHR world. i might not update next week, just saying because i haven't finished yet. For some reason i made Enma be with Kyoko, you'll know what happens next in the next chapter.<p>

kora*: means maggot (people who watched/read KHR would know what it means.)

could you please write some reviews, i want to know if the story is good or not and i also want your opinions. i dont care if they're good or bad but PLEASE REVIEW~!

"Well Enma-chan, you are very seme-ukeish in his chapt and the next~."

"Why thank you, author-san, finally I'm on top now :)"

"Wh-What are you talking about Enma-kun?"

*me and Enma are whispering to each other*

"Hiiee, what are you guys whispering about!"

*me and Enma* "Nothing Tsu-chan~."

"Hiiee, I'm scared!" *me and Enma are grinning*

"Please review/alert/fave, it makes author-san happy~! And if you want to know the perv thoughts i was thinking about Tsu-chan in the next chapter~."

*i know, long authors note.*


	8. 0027 Part 2 New Feelings

**Description** – Enma talks his way 'through thins' with Tsuna. How will Tsuna react to his words and the surprise employ...

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because if I did, then the pairings would have been more easier to notice and Gokudera would have won some of his fights. ;)

**A/N** - Also, i wanted to answer the questions for Saruko: 1.) I'm not saying yet until the next chapter or after it. 2.) That question is answered in this chapter. 3.) nope, that question is also answered in this chapter. 4.) That question is answered in this chapter. 5.) yes but no. the story is almost about to end. i have figured out how i'll finish it and it might be good or it might not be. you'll just have to read till the end.

* * *

><p><span>Enma's POV<span> – Work was over and I was completely tired and drained. I was also glad (but sad) that today is my last day at Namimori. 'My plan has to start tonight since I'm not going to wait a whole year again to be with Tsuna-kun. I still have some feelings for him ever since _he_ did _that_ to me. But one thing I can't believe is that I wasted my whole anniversary week trying to make Tsuna-kun comfortable; I was working when I should have been relaxing.' I sighed. I asked Tsuna-kun to come to my hotel, and he said that he would come. As he entered, I asked him if he wanted something to drink. At first he denied but I know how he is and he is the type of person that can't say no to anyone so he drank the liquid I gave him. I gave him a flavorless aphrodisiac in the drink I gave him. 'He'll get ready even if he doesn't want to.' I told him about my girlfriend, Kyoko, and how she let me stay at Namimori for a week because of our 1-year anniversary while she stayed with her friend, Haru, for a week. As we were talking, I kept getting distracted by his lips at the way they moved as he was talking. 'When is that aphrodisiac taking effect already.'

"Um, Enma-kun, were you listening?" he asked.

"...Huh, oh sorry Tsuna-kun, I was thinking about something..." I replied.

"What was it what you were thinking about, Enma-kun?" he asked.

"It's nothing Tsuna-kun." I replied.

"Well it must be something important since you were in very deep thought when I was talking." he said.

"Actually, you're right that I am thinking about something important. And actually you're the only one that can help me with this thought." I replied. 'Plan into action.'

"If it helps you, then I'll help." he said.

'This plan is going very smoothly, I hope this feeling I have in my heart goes away with this plan.' "Well, if you say so Tsuna-kun. But first, close your eyes." I replied. He closed his eyes and then I kissed him. He was surprised and his eyes were open while my eyes were closed.

He pushed me away and said, "What the hell Enma-kun, you have a girlfriend!" while his cheeks were blushing.

"I forgot to tell you one important detail, she told me that I could do _whatever_ I wanted while I was here." I replied while smirking. I pushed him on the bed and kissed him forcefully. He let out a small moan and that gave me a chance to put my tongue in his mouth. My tongue forcefully ravished his whole mouth while my hands were grabbing his fluffy brown hair. 'You're so irresistible Tsuna-kun~.' Pleasure was taking over the kiss and I couldn't stand the way his charisma makes me want more of him.

He tried to push me off but his arms were so weak from the pleasure he was receiving. 'I can't believe he was so good at athletics in college and now he can't even push me away.' "Hmph...Enma-kun...st-op..." he said while trying to push away from the kiss, again. But then, his whole body stopped squirming. 'I think the aphrodisiac is finally taking effect.'

As I let go I said, "I've had enough of your charisma and ukeness, Tsuna-kun. I will make you mine for tonight." I took off his shirt and started to suck and bite his neck. "I can tell you like this Tsuna-kun. That _person_ below you likes it as well." I said while smirking. He blushed furiously as I started dry-humping him. By the looks of it, he was totally completely aroused at this point. I then put my hands on his pants and unzipped them and pulled both his pants and boxers off. I saw how aroused he was when I pulled his boxers off. He was hiding his flushed face with his hands and I then grabbed his fully exposed member and started giving him a hand job.

"Ahhh~..." a moan escaped his lips.

"You're seriously this aroused Tsuna-kun? This is barely the beginning~." I said with a seductive voice. I then whispered, "I hope you forgive me for this, Tsuna-kun." As I kept pumping, his face looked like he was starting to get tired of it. His gaze was lustful and I couldn't stand it.

"...No more-pumping~...I wan-t..." he asked as he was panting.

"What do you want, my little Tsunayoshi-kun~?" I said as I leaned down and whispered in his right ear. I grabbed tube of lube from the cabinet and opened it.

"...I want more perverted things..." he said with ecstasy in his voice. 'What the fuck is he saying! I never would have thought that he would have said something like this!'

"If that is what you want Tsuna-kun, then that is what you're going to get." I replied. 'And I thought that I was the only perverted in this relationship/friendship.' I moved to his lower abdomen and licked it with my tongue which was very hot. I moved lower and licked the tip of his member. He was getting so aroused that saliva was flowing out of his mouth. I then took his whole member in my mouth and put one finger in his ass hole which was covered in the lube I put on. He was starting to pant my name in the arousement and ecstasy that I guess was coursing through him at this very moment. I was also aroused at the way his face looked so arousing. Without warning, he came in my mouth. I didn't mind at all because his cum tasted really good, but some of it slipped out of my mouth and was on his legs and parts of my face. 'This is way more cum that I had expected from this aphrodisiac.'

"I'm sorry Enma-"

"It's okay Tsuna-kun, this is _exactly_ what at I wanted." I said as I took my mouth out of his member and licked his legs that had some of his cum on it.

"Wh-What are you doing Enma-kun!" he asked.

"What does it look like, Tsuna-kun. I'm cleaning all your cum off your legs." I said as I looked at him with my red eyes.

"Nnn...Nnnha"

I finished licking his legs and then I did something surprising, I was kissing his balls and his member. He was panting harder while tears were forming in his eyes. I licked his member and put two more fingers up his ass. Saliva was flowing from his mouth again and he was grabbing my red hair while I kept licking and scissoring. I was getting more and more aroused. "More Enma-kun...I want more..." he said in an erotic voice. 'Don't talk to me with that erotic voice of yours.'

I stopped scissoring and licking him and started to take off my pants. I lifted his legs over my shoulders and positioned myself to enter inside his entrance which was coated with lube. As I entered, pain, heat, and ecstasy was coursing through my body. I was also panting Tsuna-kun's name as I was moving my hips so that I could put it all the way. He was screaming in pain and pleasure but I covered his mouth with my hand and said, "You have to be quiet, Tsuna-kun. Or else you'll disturb the people in the next room." He nodded in response and I showed him a kind smile. I was feeling guilty at this moment because of what I was doing to Tsuna-kun, but I had to get this feeling away from my heart and the only way was for me to have sex with him. As my whole member went in, he was so tight. "Uhn, how can...you be...so tight?" I said.

"Ahhhh" he moaned thru my hand.

"I'm going to stop covering your mouth, so you have to be very quiet okay?" I said. He nodded and my hand was off his mouth. I then thrusted into him while he moved my hips to my thrust in response. We were both panting hard and then I had found his prostate when he screamed in delight and pleasure. His back arched and when he looked at me with his aroused brown eyes, I was smirking but in my heart I was feeling very guilty at what I was doing to Tsuna-kun. "I found it, didn't I?" I said with a grin in my face. As I thrusted again, his back arched again, and a moan of pleasure escaped from his lips. He looked back at me with some tears in his eyes and nodded. I came closer to his face and kissed his tears away. "Don't cry Tsuna-kun." I said while I was feeling guilty.

"..I wasn't crying..." he replied while panting.

"I know." I said while grinning.

I thrusted harder and faster in his prostate while I was kissing him with my moist lips and my tongue devouring his mouth. He was gasping and moaning through the kisses. Everything felt so erotic that I finally knew what my answer was. "Enma-kun...I'm gonna...come..." he said.

"Ahhh, I k-now, I'm...about to come...too.." I responded. Then we both came and my cum filled his whole ass. He felt warm, wet and sticky, while his cum was on both of our chests. I felt really tired as I pulled out my member from his ass. 'Ah, I know how I feel towards him now. I can't believe I had to do _this_ just to figure out what I was feeling towards him. I feel so stupid.' I thought as I slapped my hand to my forehead. "At least that aphrodisiac worked to my favor." I said as I saw Tsuna-kun fall asleep next to me. 'Of course he must be tired, that was a lot of work for me too.' I got up and knew that I couldn't fall asleep yet until I leave Tsuna-kun in his apartment. I grabbed some clothes that were in my suitcase and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and grabbed a towel and damped it with water. I went back to the bed and cleaned the sweat and cum off his body. I put his clothes back on and I put my clothes also. I grabbed the suitcase and Tsuna-kun and put his arm around my neck and plunged him on my shoulder. I walked to the elevator and checked my watch and it said it was 5 a.m. 'This is way to early.' I was in the lobby and went to the front desk to turn in my room card.

The lady in the front desk who looked like she was in her 20's asked me, "Ready to check out?" with a smile.

I gave her a strained smile and said, "Yes I am." I gave her the room card and she put it where all the other cards were.

She looked at me and asked, "What happened to your friend there?" with a concerned face. 'Damn, what should I say? Oh wait!'

"He got a little drunk and passed out that's all." I said. She gave me a smile and chuckled a little.

"Guys will be guys, have a nice day." she replied with a smile. I left and went straight to Tsuna-kun's apartment. "Damn, I don't have the key, wait maybe he has it in his pocket." I said while I checked his pockets. The key was in his pocket and I opened the door and put my suitcase next to the sofa and went right into Tsuna-kun's bedroom. All of his clothes were all over the floor, he was really messy. I laid him down in the bed and put the covers on top of him. He grunted when I put the covers on, but then he breathed softly again. 'I guess I'm not sleeping today.' I whispered in his ear and said, "I'm sorry, but now I know how I feel about you." and kissed his forehead. I left back to the living room and grabbed my suitcase. I looked back and said again, "I'm sorry Tsuna-kun." and left.

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span> – As I was sleeping, you guys know I had a dream again and it was about the past. _Yamamoto came down the hallway from the hospital room he was visiting. "Um, Yamamoto, what are we doing here again?" I asked._

"_Oh, I just came to visit my friend who's in here." he said with a strained smile. His face looked really sad and full of guilt. I shouldn't ask anything anymore for the time being. We were walking out of the hospital and we got in a taxi. As we were driving back to the hotel room, he asked me a weird question. "Um, Tsuna, do you remember anyone by the name of Gokudera?"_

_I shook my head and answered, "I don't know anyone by that name, why do you ask?" He looked at me with surprise and looked away._

"_No reason at all Tsuna. It's just that my friend's name is Gokudera and I just wanted to know if you have meat him." he said._

"_No, but if he's friends with you, then he has to be a good person." I answered with a smile. He smiled as well. Then we were at the hotel with our luggage and our bags. There were an extra bag that was sitting on the bed and I asked Yamamoto whose bag it was. Yamamoto said it was from his friend and that he was going to give it back to him. 'Why does he have his bag, he wasn't with us in the mission? Weird?' We went back to the taxi that was waiting for us and we drove back to the hospital. He said that I should wait for him at the airport. I nodded and I left. I was dropped off the airport and paid the taxi man. I waited at inside the airport and then Yamamoto came. I ran up to him and then we went to check our luggage and tickets. We got in the plane and left back to Namimori._

_Everything went white all of a sudden and there he was again, Heart Breaker. "So you're back here again, Tsunayoshi." he said with a snicker._

"_Why didn't you show up this time, Heart Breaker?" I asked._

"_Oh please call me Tsuna, since I call you Tsunayoshi." he replied._

"_Fine, Tsuna. Why the hell didn't you show up this time?" I asked when he started chuckling._

"_Oh Tsunayoshi, it's very obvious. I knew his intentions from the start and I decided that you should have some __**fun**__ for once." he said. "And besides, he knows who I am anyways so why should I show up. You should use your head Tsunayoshi."_

"_How the hell would I know that Tsuna." I said angrily._

"_That's why I told you to use your head. And right know, I'll show you a place that you know very well." he said grinning. Then the whole place changed to Namimori Middle. We were at the rooftop._

"_Huh, w-what are we doing here? I thought we were in my dream." I said. He shook his head and sighed._

"_We still are, Dame-Tsunayoshi. I'm just going to show you a part of your memory that you gave me. But you can't see __**him**__ though." he said with a smile._

"_Huh...? What are you talk-" I was cut off by Tsuna._

"_Just watch." he said when we were standing beside __**me**__ and that tall guy who I always see._

"_Juudaime, how are you enjoying the lunch Maman made you?" said the tall guy._

"_It's as great as ever. It's even better when you're here next to me - - - - - - -kun." __**I**__ said to the tall guy while blushing slightly. The tall guy came closer to __**my**__ face and kissed __**me**__ in the lips slightly. __**I**__ blushed madly and looked away._

_The tall guy then looked like he had done something bad and apologized to __**me**__. He was pounding his head to the ground while repeating, "I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I'm deeply sorr-"_

"_Don't worry about – – – – –kun. I..um... actually liked it a lot. So please stop apologizing."_

_He then had some tears in his eyes and wiped them away, "I'm so glad Juudaime. I thought you were mad at me. You really are considerate." he replied. He was blushing a little and asked me, "Um, Juudaime if you liked it a lot... then can I please ask of you to kiss me." while blushing a lot more than before._

_**My**__ face flushed into a really bright red, but then __**I**__ moved closer to him and lifted his face and kissed him more passionately than he did to __**me**__. As we parted, a thin coat of saliva was connected to __**our**__ lips and __**our**__ faces flushed with __**our**__ eyes half-lidded. "How was it, – – – – –kun?" __**I**__ asked._

"_There are no words to describe how I feel right now Juudaime!" he said while bowing to __**me**__. __**I**__ then told him to stop and he did. The bell rang and he had a face of disgust. "Damn" he said. "Let's go Juudaime!" he said cheerfully. __**I**__ followed him happily to the classroom, but before __**we**__ left __**I**__ pulled him into a hug and he hugged __**me**__ lightly like __**I**__ was a fragile existence that he didn't want to let go of._

_As __**I**__ let go, __**I**__ told him, "Let's go, – – – – –kun." he nodded and __**we**__ both left back to the classroom. Then everything was white again._

"_Ah, that is one of my favorite memories. I still can't believe that you wanted to forget about him. So, how was it like. Seeing a part of your memory that you might not even remember after you wake up." Tsuna asked._

"_Huh, why the hell do you keep asking me about my memories! They are mine and you keep telling me that I made you take them away! If I did make you take them away, then I want them back! I will face the consequences of what I have done! So give them back, Tsuna!" I screamed at him, my voice filled with anger._

_His face then looked at me with disgust and his flames from his gloves and head grew larger, while his orange-sunset eyes were glaring at me. "STOP ACTING LIKE A SMART-ASS ,TSUNAYOSHI! EVERYTHING IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND YOU SAY THAT YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING, YOU HAVE BEEN AVOIDING THIS __**PROBLEM**__ FOR 4 YEARS! WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU THINK HOW I- NEVER MIND!" he said angrily._

"_W-What were you about to say? Why don't I think of how you-"_

"_Never mind that!" he screamed and the flew closer to me and tried to punch me with his gloves filled with orange fire. He punched my stomach but I held my ground. I grabbed his arm and body slammed him to the ground making him wince. I started to feel dizzy after he punched me and he knew because a smirk grew in his face. "Guess you're starting to feel dizzy after that punch, right Tsunayoshi. Tch, and right after I was going to beat the crap out of you for __**this**__ feeling I have right now. Have a bad day, Tsunayoshi." he said as I fell and woke up in a different place that wasn't Enma-kun's room._

* * *

><p><span>Enma's POV<span> – As I boarded the train, I noticed that there was no one in the train. I remembered that I should at least tell Tsuna-kun of what I feel and that there shouldn't be any mixed feelings from now on. I grabbed my phone and called Tsuna-kun but his phone was off so I left a voice message instead. "So, um, Tsuna-kun... I really hope that you aren't mad at me for I have done to you yesterday. I just really wanted to know how I felt about you because I've had this feeling in my heart that I couldn't get rid of, even when I was with Kyoko. But know I know how I feel, you are my...best friend, nothing will change that. I can't believe it took me so long to find out how I felt about you Tsuna-kun. I hope that we will always be friends, no matter what. I hope that you find the person that is right for you one day, Tsuna-kun. When you said that things were going to change, I felt relieved that you were still as optimistic as always. Never change Tsuna-kun, I just hope that things will go for the better for you Tsuna-kun, since you are very important to me. Even if that **problem** you have isn't cured, you and I will always remain friends. I hope that we can meet up again one day Tsuna-kun. Have to go, good bye Tsuna-kun." I said as I pushed the end button.

I sat down and sighed. 'That was a lot of pressure for me, at least I told him how I felt so it's okay. Now I can be even more happier with Kyoko without that feeling I had.' I thought. Then I went to sleep.

"_Everyone going to Nagasaki* __should be getting off right now_." the announcer said. I was barely waking up at this time and noticed that it was time for me to leave the train. I got up and grabbed my suitcase and got off the train when I tripped as I got off. As I got up, I saw that Kyoko was right in front of me. I smiled and she smiled back. She helped me get up and I pulled her towards a hug. She hugged me back more tighter like she had missed me.

"Welcome back Enma-kun." she said with some tears in her eyes.

"I'm back Kyoko." I said while kissing her gently on her small lips.

"How was your vacation, Enma-kun? I bet it was fun." Kyoko asked as she wiped away her tears.

"My vacation was fine and I guess you could say that it was fun." I replied.

"I'm glad. My vacation was great as well. Come on Enma-kun, let's go." Kyoko said joyfully.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied happily as well.

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span> – "W-What I'm back at my room again? Where's Enma-kun?" I said. I looked around and my room was a total mess, all the clothes all over the floor. I saw my phone next to my dresser and it was out of battery. When I plugged in my phone to its charger, there was a voice message from Enma-kun.

I checked the voice message. "_So, um, Tsuna-kun... I really hope that you aren't mad at me for I have done to you yesterday. I just really wanted to know how I felt about you because I've had this feeling in my heart that I couldn't get rid of, even when I was with Kyoko. But know I know how I feel, you are my...best friend, nothing will change that. I can't believe it took me so long to find out how I felt about you Tsuna-kun. I hope that we will always be friends, no matter what. I hope that you find the person that is right for you one day, Tsuna-kun. When you said that things were going to change, I felt relieved that you were still as optimistic as always. Never change Tsuna-kun, I just hope that things will go for the better for you Tsuna-kun, since you are very important to me. Even if that __**problem**__ you have isn't cured, you and I will always remain friends. I hope that we can meet up again one day Tsuna-kun. Have to go, good bye Tsuna-kun."_

At the end of Enma-kun's message, I was in tears and I didn't even know why. The part that kept echoing in my head was when he said, "_Never change._" 'I think that's too late for that Enma-kun. People will change, no matter how much you don't want them to. I bet even you knew that, but I will _cure_ this _problem_ no matter what!' I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a shower. I changed to my work clothes which consisted of a white button-down shirt with a dark-brown vest and black pants. I ran there since it was about 5 minutes until Reborn would come back and I would get beaten again. I sighed as I was right in front of the entrance and saw the sight of a green mallet hitting the side of my head. I winced from the pain that was coursing at my head this moment. "Ouch, oh come on Reborn you don't have to hit me every time I see...you..." I said when I saw someone next to him with indigo colored hair which was pineapple shaped, he had mismatched eyes which consisted of a red right eye and a blue left eye. Reborn looked at him with a serious face and Colonello also, but the pineapple-haired man just looked at me like he was intrigued.

"Dame-Tsuna, meet Mukuro Rokudo, he's an illusionist and an acquaintance of mine. He will be working here for the time being." Reborn said while he looked at me with glinting eyes.

"Kufufufu, nice to meat you Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, I hope we could both work well together." Mukuro said while bowing with a smile.

"Um, no it's okay, I hope that we could both work well together also." I replied a bit nervous because Reborn hadn't warned me first. Then Reborn hit me on my head again with the mallet and I grabbed the side of which he had hit.

"Why should I warn a stupid student of mine, Dame-Tsuna. Anyways you two will be working here until I say so. Know hurry up and get back to work!" Reborn ordered. I obliged and ran to get the menu's as Reborn turned the sign to open.

* * *

><p>Hahaha Enma's POV is finished, I'l miss him, he's a really cool guy because now im in chapter 322 and its getting good. You guys already know what character is going to be next but... nah im not gonna say. It's a secret. ;) i hope you people write more reviews bc they make this author happy.

* - Nagasaki was something i just randomly got from Google.

"Bye Enma, I hope that we can meat later in the future."

"Bye Author-san, I just hope that Tsuna-kun will forgive me. I just really wanted to know what i felt about him."

"Yep, I know. But he does forgive you. He told me that it was okay."

"Oh, good. I just want to be his best friend. That's all I'm asking for."

*both together* "Please Review~!"


	9. R56 Interlude

**Description** – An interlude of what Reborn and Colonello were doing in Reborn's office.

**Warning** – This interlude is R56, yeah, you heard me. If you don't like it then just read the last 5 paragraphs. (But its pretty good~. It's not lemon though, because someone just had to interrupt.*hint hint*)

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because if I did, then there would have been a Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera threesome~. ;)

**Omake** – This is in third point of view. It's about what happened when Reborn and Colonello meet after Reborn came back from his 'business' in Italy. Hehehehe~.

**A/N** - sorry for the wait, its just that i have a lot of things i need to do and i haven't had that much inspiration, but it's still going to keep going~. i hope you like this story and i have a lot of stories that are in my head, so i'll post them once i write them and finish this story first. :D

* * *

><p>'Dammit, Reborn's coming in an hour and this office is really messed up! Shit, I have to organize this place fast!' thought Colonello as he was frantically cleaning Reborn's office. As he was taking out the trash bag, he tripped and almost every object in the shelf fell. As he was rubbing his head because of the black box that fell on his head, he noticed that inside it had 7 pacifiers. They were red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, and indigo; all the colors of the rainbow. Colonello grabbed the blue pacifier. "W-What are these doing here, I haven't seen them in so long. How did Reborn-"<p>

"-Get all of these." Reborn answered while smirking. Colonello turned and faced Reborn with a 'What-the-fuck face'. "Ciaossu, Colonello."

"W-What the hell are you doing here, you were supposed to come in an hour!" asked Colonello. "And why are you saying 'Ciaossu' when you haven't said that since you were little."

"Well, I just wanted to see you again Colonello. Oh, I also wanted to see if you remembered what I used to say." replied the dark-haired man, while the blond glared at him. "And what the hell did you do to my office?" Reborn said with a dark aura surrounding him. Colonello gulped, even if they were rivals, he knew that making Reborn pissed was the worst thing anyone could ever do.

"You haven't answered my question, kora!"

"Ugh, fine. After that incident that happened to all the arcobaleno, they asked me to keep their pacifiers. I already know how you feel about the blue pacifier, Colonello." the fedora-wearing man replied as blond had the blue pacifier in his hand, grabbing it tightly.

"But, why don't you have your yellow pacifier with you? It's yours you know."

"I just think that all the pacifiers should be together, even if we aren't. Also, Luce asked me to keep them together, so their shine won't disappear."

They were both in an short awkward silence. That silence disappeared when sky blue-eye man spoke. "Lal, how long has it been since I saw her."

"You have to get over her Colonello, and you know that."

"I know, I know but still, she was very important. She was my teacher, friend, rival, and lover." Colonello replied as his bangs covered his eyes. He was remembering Lal's violet-brown eyes and her dark blue hair that was pointed in the ends. The determined face she had when she fought with him and her sad, crying faces every time he got hurt in missions. And also how she looked when she saw her for the last time, a strained smile on her lips and her eyes seemed doubtful.

Reborn knew how he felt about her, but still he couldn't stop the feeling he had in his heart every time he was around Colonello. His heart was racing and he didn't like it. Reborn grabbed Colonello's chin and kissed his right cheek. Colonello blushed and pushed Reborn away. "What the hell-"

"You already know how I feel about you Colonello, so you should have known that I would feel bad if you were starting to feel sad." replied Reborn as Colonello was blushing when he was reminded of the confession he received from him a long time ago.

_It was a year since the death of almost all the Arcobaleno and he and Reborn were sparring again, still maintaining their strength and stamina. After they stopped for a break, Colonello's shirt was open, showing his abs. Reborn was thinking some very perverted thoughts that I can't mention because he might kill me in the process. "Hey, Colonello, you should drink some water. You're going to be dehydrated sooner or later." Reborn said as he handed him a bottle of water._

_The blond denied the water and replied, "No thanks, I bet you put something in it, kora!" The dark-haired man then pointed up and blond saw Falcon drop a bucket of water on his head. "Shit, Falcon, what are you doing!"_

"_See, even Falcon thinks you need to drink something."_

"_Ugh, fine kora!" Colonello replied. He took the water bottle from Reborn's hand and drank it rapidly, water drops falling from his mouth to his chin and right sown to his neck. Colonello didn't notice Reborn staring at him with lustful eyes until he finished drinking the whole bottle. "Ah, guess I really was thirsty, kora!"_

_Reborn smirked and answered,"See, I know you better than you know yourself." while his fedora cast a shadow over his eyes, his eyes glinting. Colonello's hair was wet and his blond hair glistened in the sunlight that even Reborn couldn't resist. Reborn thought that it was about time to tell him how he felt even if he has to swallow his pride; and Reborn couldn't stand swallowing his pride since he has huge pride for himself. "Colonello, there's something I have to tell you."_

"_What is it, kora!"_

_A slight, **slight**, blush was on his cheeks but couldn't be seen because of the shadow of his fedora covering his face. He gulped and said the confession in a quiet voice. 'Damn it, why can't I say it.'_

"_What'd you say, kora!" the blond said when turning to him_

_Now the fedora-wearing male felt angry and screamed out his confession, "I SAID THAT I LIKE YOU!"_

_Colonello, mouth wide open, flabbergasted and said, "W-What the hell, I thought- but- wha- huh-!"_

_Reborn then faced Colonello, his eyes looking straight at him, while Colonello was blushing bright-red. "I said that I-"_

"_I know I heard you the first time, kora! It's just that, well...ugh I can't explain it. I though that you and me were just rivals, I never thought you would have any romantic interest in me."_

_What Colonello had just said hurt Reborn's heart a little. "You still haven't given me an answer yet, Colonello."_

"_What! I have to give an answer!" the blond replied in an dumbfounded face. Reborn sighed thinking, 'He's acting very blond right now.'_

"_What's the whole point of the confession, stupid. I can't believe I fell for an idiot like you." Reborn replied shacking his head._

"_I'm not stupid or an idiot, dumb ass. It's just that I really can't answer you right now. You're just going to have to wait until I can." the sky blue-eyed man replied sincerely._

"_I'll wait until the time comes then." dark-eyed male answered, his heart beating rapidly thinking that he had just confessed to **him**. 'Is the world going mad. Or am I for confessing like an idiot' Reborn thought, mentally face-palming himself._

_He heard a helicopter coming towards them. "You have another hit mission, Reborn-san." a man inside the helicopter said. Reborn sighed, a ladder coming down from the helicopter. He got up the ladder and gave the slightly blushing Colonello a smile, a genuine one. And flew off to the distance._

"-ey, hey Colonello." Reborn said, shaking Colonello from his shoulders. The blond was interrupted from his flashback and returned to the present.

"Oh, what, what were you saying?" Colonello asked.

"I'm not going to repeat myself again after so you better listen." Reborn said. "You haven't answered me yet from what I confessed to you." he replied.

Colonello, blushing, was startled by his words. He was blushing brightly than before, "I still don't know my answer yet though, but I have an idea." Colonello replied, while he gulped. "Wh-What if you...um, k-k-kiss me and I-I might know how I feel about you." he replied, stuttering.

Reborn's eyes were wide open of what he had just heard. "Are you sure, you might regret it." replied the fedora-wearing man.

Colonello gulped, "I-I'm sure."

Reborn couldn't restrain himself anymore, he grabbed Colonello's chin again pulled him for a kiss. The kiss was slight at first then it turned deeper, Colonello's mouth opening a little granting Reborn a chance to put his tongue thru his mouth. Their tongues intertwining each other, giving them both a chance to feel their hot breaths in their mouths and the lustful passion that came from both of them. As they parted from each other, a shard of saliva connected their lips and pants coming from both of them.

"How do you feel about me now, Colonello?" asked Reborn.

Colonello's heart was thumping rapidly in his heart, he knew how he felt since the day Reborn confessed but wanted to deny what he felt about him. Now he's not going to run away, his lips showing a small pout, he opened his mouth and answered.

"I like you, I like you a lot. It's not until now that I-"

The fedora-wearing male hugged him and squeezed him closer to him, making Colonello feel the heat from his body. The blond could also hear Reborn's heart beating loudly and rapidly in his chest, and he also noticed that his heart was beating rapidly as well. His arms then hugged Reborn's back as well. There was a silence that was in the room but both of them didn't care, all they wanted was right in front of them after all.

Reborn pulled away and said, "I can't hold back anymore, Colonello."

"...huh, what are you talking about?" Colonello replied, then he realized what Reborn was talking about; a crimson blush forming in his face. Reborn smirked and pushed all the objects he had on his desk on the floor, pushing Colonello to the desk. He started licking Colonello's lips with his tongue, which Colonello found arousing. A moan escaped his lips which led an opening for Reborn to put his tongue through. His tongue was way more experienced than that of Colonello's, which gave him a slight advantage when he was kissing him.

The slight force that Reborn had on his tongue made Colonello's tongue force his back. They were panting as they let go for air, a flush covering their faces.

"Now let's get things interesting." said the dark-eyed male while putting his leg over Colonello's and moving his knee where sky blue-eyed male's crotch was.

"Ahhh~..."

"You like this kind of play don't you Colonello." Reborn replied when he rubbed his knee even more to the blond's crotch. The blond moaned again and the dark-haired male took that as a yes.

Saliva was falling from the blond's mouth and his face was flushed. Reborn then wiped away his saliva and licked it, not letting a single drop fall to the desk. He kissed Colonello again with more force and let Colonello make a move instead. The sky blue-eyed male noticed this and made his move, teasing the dark-eyed male in the process. His arms wrapped themselves around the dark-eyed male's neck, pulling him closer to him. His tongue was fighting with Reborn's but Reborn let him win, wanting to feel what the blond could do to him. Colonello took his challenge and licked his partners mouth, every little corner and judging from the moans he was receiving from the dark-haired male, he was doing a great job.

Reborn then moved to Colonello's shirt collar and tried to unbutton them. He laid Colonello down the desk while the blond was still kissing him. His knee was still grinding the blond's crotch that made both of them moan. As Reborn undid the buttons, he didn't notice the pineapple head standing behind them, leaning against the door.

He knocked and they both stopped what they were both doing, looking at him with flushed faces. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your private session right now." the pineapple head replied, grinning.

They both parted and were fixing themselves. Reborn took out his gun while pointing a gun at Mukuro, telling him to get out. Mukuro obliged, a snicker coming from his lips.

Reborn put back his gun to in his suit, while the flushed blond tried to button his shirt up, messing up a little. The dark-haired man noticed and fixed the buttons, Colonello looked at him, with his mouth slightly open and his sky blue-eyes were very bright, just like his bright-red face.

"Wait, why is that pineapple-freak here, kora?" asked Colonello.

"I need him to fix Dame-Tsuna's problem with his self-conscious. He's the only person I know that can get into other peoples minds, since he is an illusionist." replied Reborn while still fixing the buttons on Colonello's shirt.

When they both crossed eyes, Colonello couldn't help but look away because he noticed that his heart was beating rapidly just from the gaze he saw from the other male. Reborn rubbed his spiky blond hair and turned his face towards him. He kissed his forehead and smiled at him, the genuine smile he gave him when he confessed to him. Colonello smiled as well and thought 'Things are fine just the way they are, aren't they Reborn.'

"Yeah, they are Colonello." Reborn replied.

The dark-haired pushed the blond towards the door and said, "Hurry up, before Dame-Tsuna comes back, uke."

"U-Uke, how the hell am I uke! Kora!" Colonello replied angrily.

"Hmph, just hurry up, it's almost 8." Reborn said while checking his watch.

The blond tsk'ed and went towards the door, while the fedora-wearing man went to grab his green mallet which was hidden in the drawer of his desk.

Tsuna sighed as he came inside the cafe, when Reborn slammed the mallet right on the side of his head. "Ouch, oh come on Reborn you don't have to hit me every time I see...you..." replied the brown-haired kid when he saw who was standing next to Reborn, Mukuro. Reborn looked at him seriously and also Colonello who was standing slightly behind him. The pineapple-haired male looked at him with interest. 'Hmm, so this is the Sawada Tsunayoshi who I've heard about from the former arcobaleno.' thought Mukuro.

"Dame-Tsuna, meet Mukuro Rokudo, he's an illusionist and an acquaintance of mine. He will be working here for the time being." said Reborn while he looked at him with glinting eyes. 'This better work, Tsuna.' thought Reborn while Colonello thought 'Yeah, an acquaintance. Hope this problem that this kid has will finally go away, it was torture to see that Enma kid get all crushed like that.'

"Kufufufu, nice to meat you Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, I hope we could both work well together." Mukuro said while bowing with a smile. 'Let's see how things work out, shall we.' thought Mukuro.

"Um, no it's okay, I hope that we could both work well together also." replied Tsuna a bit nervously, while thinking that why didn't Reborn warn him first. The dark-haired man slammed his head with the mallet again, while the brown-haired kid grabbed the side which throbbed with pain.

"Why should I warn a stupid student of mine, Dame-Tsuna. Anyways you two will be working here until I say so. Know hurry up and get back to work!" Reborn ordered. Tsuna did as he said and went to grab the menu's while Reborn changed the sign to open.

* * *

><p>hehehehehehe~. sorry for the wait but here's an interlude. sorry i ruined ur expectations (maybe not though) but oh well, i'll write the next chapter. when i mentioned that Reborn had much more experience in kissing, well its just that back in his day he had A LOT of experience in everything and i mean <strong>everything<strong>.

and of course Colonello is always uke in my part.

"Hehehe~, Colonello is so uke in this that i can see flowers and bubbles~."

"Hmph, of course but u can't take him away from me author"

"Hey, kora! i told u im not uke"

me and Reborn "then how do u know what uke means Colonello" *Colonello blushing*

"I-I just saw it in the internet, y-you can find anything there"

me and Reborn "Hmmm..."

"Hope you read the next chapter, but i have to write it first~. Please review or fav."


	10. 6927 Part 1 New CoWorker

**Description** – Mukuro has joined the Vongola Cafe group, what will Heart Breaker do...

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because if I did, then we would know why Mukuro and Chrome have pineapple hair-styles. ;)

**A/N** – Sorry for the long wait, again. It's just that my AP test is coming really soon and my STAAR tests as well and my PSAT test (even though I'm a freshman), and my EOC tests, ugh, so many tests. Hate it but I have to do them anyways. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And also I want to thank Saruko for reminding me to upload. Thank You *bows*

Now to the story~!

* * *

><p><span>Mukuro's POV<span> – 'Kufufufu, so this is how Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun acts, hmmn.' I thought as the brown-haired kid was tripping on his own two feet. He rubbed his head and I went over him, a 'worried' face plastered on my face. He thanked me and said that he was fine. He picked up the menu's that he dropped to hand to the customer that barely came in, a couple. He handed them the menus and asked them what they wanted to drink. I couldn't quite hear what they wanted but Tsunayoshi-kun nodded and gave them a bright smile, the woman blushed slightly and also the man. 'Man this kid is a good waiter.'

"-ukuro...Mu...ro, hello...pinea...le head..."

"Huh, oh what did you just say Tsunayoshi-kun?" I asked a little shocked that he had actually distracted me for a moment and that he used the taboo word at me.

"Hiiee! I asked that the couple in table four wants green tea." replied the chocolate-eyed kid, while he had a scared face.

"Okay then." I replied with a forced smile. I was working as the cook, despite the position I am in now, I am a very prestigious illusionist that only works with mafia when I want to. Since that used-to-be arcobaleno asked me, I guess I'll comply this time. I've already been working for about four hours and he already has what it takes to make me space out, this kid has a lot of charisma.

I finished making the green tea for the costumers. "Hey, Tsunayoshi-kun, here's the green tea for table four." I replied while handing him the tray with the order. Tsunayoshi-kun got up from the table and came up to me, grabbing the tray from my hands and walking off to the table. I didn't notice myself looking at his hips, swaying from one side to the other. '*facepalm * Mukuro, you shouldn't be ass-peeping during the job... Wait what am I talking about; this isn't even my real job!'

Forgetting about the "conversation" I had in my head, I watched as the table accepted the drinks with gratitude. There weren't as much people I thought there would be, well since it is the morning and during a Monday which lots of people have to work in on this day. Well maybe after it's evening, there is going to be a lot of people.

_Time skip_

It's three of the afternoon and this place is really packed. How can this kid really stand being a waiter, and also he's the _only_ waiter in this place. No wonder he's going to be the next manager of this place. Table after table, he was like a working bee. I noticed that there was some people that kept staring at him. They must be after him, either because he's cute or because they're part of another mafia family. Well it doesn't matter to me so I won't do anything.

Reborn came up to Tsunayoshi-kun and told him something. Tsunayoshi-kun nodded and he had a smirk plastered on his face. He opened the front entrance and left.

Reborn came up to me and told me to be the waiter for now until Tsunayoshi-kun comes back. I didn't disobey him and did what he said. Reborn was going to cook for now.

Once I started waitering, I really hated it. I had to smile all the time and be patient when they were ordering. At least I'm only here for today; this job has to be finished quickly since I hate working here. I like the life I had before than the one right now. It's not in my nature to help anyone except for someone really special to me. How long has it been since Tsunayoshi-kun left?

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span> – Today was a different day then usual. We have someone new working for us temporarily again. And this person has a weird hairstyle, does he like pineapples or something? I tripped while I was thinking about him, wow I'm that much of a klutz. I rubbed my head and then Mukuro came up behind me with a worried face. I told him I was okay while I picked up the menus I dropped. I went to the table that the couple were staying at and handed them the menus.

"What would you like to drink to day?" I asked them with a smile.

The man looked at the menu and replied, "Some green tea would be okay, right" while asking the woman. She nodded and gave him a smile.

"Okay." I replied with a bright smile, the couple blushed slightly. I left to tell Mukuro the order but by the look on his face, he was in his own world. I waved my hands in the air to snap him out of his day-dreaming but it didn't work, so instead I started calling him. "Hello...Mukuro, Mukuro, hello pineapple head..."

"Huh, oh what did you just say Tsunayoshi-kun?" asked Mukuro waking up from his day-dream and showing off a scary aura. 'I think pineapple head was something I shouldn't have mentioned.'

"Hiiee! I-I asked that the couple in table four wants green tea." I replied scared for my life.

"Okay then." he said with what I think is a forced smile. He went to the kitchen and started making the tea. I sat in a nearby table and waited till he was done. I was humming a little song in my head to keep me entertained.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi-kun, here's the green tea for table four." said the indigo-haired illusionist. I got up and grabbed the tray in his hands. I walked towards the table and set down drinks. The couple smiled and I left back to the counter.

_Time skip_

I'm working like crazy right now. This place has always been popular that's why I'm already used to it, but I still don't understand why I'm the only waiter in this place. We could at least have some part-timer or something. But Reborn's to cheap to let anyone else work here. I noticed that some costumers were staring at me, like always, but they gave off bad intentions. 'Look's like there's another _job_ I need to do during my break.'

Reborn walked over to me and said, "Go take your break now."

I smirked and left through the front entrance. There was a small alley next to the cafe that leads to the back of the cafe. There was a small group of people there and looked at me with cold, fierce eyes, thirsty for blood. I gave the a bloody-cold stare as well and from how things were going, this was going to get serious. I used the special gloves I keep in my pocket that Reborn gave me at times like these. I grabbed them and also this lighter that I keep in my pocket as well because these gloves only work when they are lit in flames. I don't know why they have to be lit all the time but it doesn't matter as long as it gives me strength and power to protect. . There were about ten thugs there from another family and as the next boss I have to handle things on my own. Five of them came after me but with the speed training I got from Reborn, to them I looked like I flashed out of their sight and disappeared. I jumped and grabbed one of them from the hair throwing him where the other four guys were. They were unconscious so I realized that they from a weak family. The other half were astonished by my fighting skills and went after me as well thinking that they could defeat me. But they were wrong, oh so very wrong. After hardcore training that almost leads to my death, handling these guys was as easy as serving tables. Those gloves burned a very bright orange; just like Tsunayoshi's. I grabbed the two closest to me by their throats and saw the skin burn bright red with blood and both of them gasped. I threw them on the other side while I watched as the other three were cowering in fear and were about to run away but I wouldn't let them. I used my agility to run up to one of them and head-butted him then I used my knee to hit him right in the stomach. He fell and the other two were just standing there, immobilized by how I was staring at them; the same stare Reborn gives when he's serious. I jumped up again and used both my elbows to hit them behind there neck. This made them gag and then kicked them both on their heads and they went flying across the wall. I was astonished as to how I finished this so quickly so I just patted myself off of anything dust that got on me and left.

I walked off the scene and noticed that I had more free time to spare. Since it is my break, I went to check that music store that's next to the cafe and see what was going on there. As I entered, a flying object went flying right past me and I was really surprised. I looked at the scene in front of me and there was Byakuran and Gamma fighting again, Byakuran with his creepy smile and Gamma with his I'm-gonna-kill-this-bastard face. Uni was trying to stop them and Spanner-kun and Shoichi-kun weren't there so they must be in the back working on another project.

I still don't understand why Gamma and Byakuran work together even though they hate each other. At least Uni is here to stop them and calm them down before this place is blown to pieces. They noticed that I was here and they stopped their fighting and welcomed me.

"Welcome, Tsu-chan~." said the white-haired Byakuran with a smile always plastered on his face.

"Welcome back Tsuna-san." said the young girl named Uni with a brighter smile than my own.

"Oh so the Vongola heir is here." said the stoic Gamma while staying close to Uni.

They all knew about the cafe's secret, so I could trust them. "Um hello again Uni, Gamma and Byakuran." I replied with a quivering smile while waving with my right hand. Uni grabbed my left hand and pulled me to come in.

"Mom, Tsuna-san is here!" said the long, dark green-haired girl while her mom came out from the back door beside the counter.

Her mom had shoulder length dark green-hair with the same dark blue eyes that she and her mother and daughter shared. They shared a particular birthmark on the left side of their cheeks that was shaped as a 5-petaled orange flower. She and Uni looked a lot alike but to be more accurate; Uni looked more like her grandmother Luce than anyone else. Luce and Reborn used to be acquaintances but something happened that Reborn won't tell me about so I won't poke the bear more than I have to.

"Well look who's here again!" said Aria-san while patting me really hard in the back with a bright smile. 'Smiles run in their family huh.'

"H-Hello again Aria-san." I replied while bowing. She ruffled my hair and I looked up at her.

"Don't use _-san_, it makes me sound old!" replied Aria-san with a smile while waving her hand.

Byakuran came in the conversation somehow and said, "That's because you are old Aria-cha–." then Gamma and Aria-san, at the same time, punched him right in the gut. Byakuran fell to the floor.

"Don't get in the conversation!" replied both at the same time. She looked back at me and said, "Sorry for the interruption, I _hope_ that it won't happen again, right _By-a-ku-ran_." She looked back at Byakuran while he silently nodded, holding the place he got punched at. "Good. Okay, why did you come here today Tsuna?" asked Aria-san putting both her hands to her hips.

"I just came to stop by since I have my break right now." I replied while looking at the clock, seeing that I have about twenty minutes till I have to go back.

Uni came up to her mother and whispered something in her ear. Aria-san nodded and they both looked at me with bright expectations. I smiled a strained smile when Uni was the first to ask me, "Would you like to see your future again." with a bright smile. Being the person type of person that couldn't say no, I nodded. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the counter. She is really talented in telling the future so that's why some people are after her, but since she has Aria-san, Gamma, and Byakuran protecting her, she'll be okay. "Okay first you have to be calm Tsuna-san." stated Uni so I did what she said, I took some deep breaths and felt relaxed. "Now close your eyes and keep your mind out of any thoughts." said Uni. 'That won't be hard.' I thought to myself. I kept my mind out of any thoughts and Uni leaned her forehead to my forehead and started her future telling.

Every time she tells my future I can always feel her, like she's inside my mind. Maybe that's how she can read my future. She was grabbing both my hands and then she started to talk.

"I can see that your life is going to change." said Uni with a sad tone. "But, you'll face a lot of hardships along the way...Wait I see someone in your mind." stated Uni while sounding suspicious. "He looks like you but I could be mistaken because he has flames in his forehead and his hands. I think he's telling me something."

"_Get out...Get out now..._" I was saying but it wasn't me who was saying it, it was Tsuna.

"W-What are you saying Tsuna-san?" asked Uni a little scared. Then Tsuna used his flames to push Uni out of his territory. "Kyahhh!" screamed Uni when she was pushed back and fell from her chair.

I regained consciousness and screamed, "What's wrong Uni!" while everyone in the room was running towards her.

She put her hand on her head and said, "T-Tsuna-san, who was that person there." I gulped. " He looked just like you and he used his flames to push me out. Was it that _person_ you told us about?" asked Uni.

"To be honest, I don't really know. It could be but I just don't know."

"Are you okay Uni!" asked Aria-san and Uni nodded. Both Aria-san and Gamma sighed in relief.

"I'm really sorry Uni!" I said to her but she shook her head.

"No it's okay and besides you have to get back to work before Uncle Reborn smacks you again." she replied with a small smile. I looked at the time and she was right, I had to go.

"Well, I'll see you later Aria-san, Uni, Gamma...and Byakuran."

"Why'd you say my name later than everyone else!" asked Byakuran with a scary smile on his face.

Aria-san grabbed him by the neck with her arm and pulled him closer to her shoulder. "You deserve it you marshmallow-freak. See you later Tsuna and don't call me Aria-san." she said while chocking Byakuran. She waved and smiled at me and Uni also did the same thing while Gamma had his eyes closed with a smirk on his face.

I left the shop and went running back to the cafe, then I felt my head spin for a second. I didn't feel like bothering this with Reborn so I went to the small alley and sat there to see if it went away but it didn't. There was a voice in my head that told me, _"Give your body to me."_ and of course I didn't because I knew whose voice this was. It was Tsunayoshi, my other self.

He was talking to me again and said something unexpected, _"If you're not giving me your body willingly then I have to resort to force."_ when my mind felt like it was being twisted and I couldn't get out of it. I saw him with a smirk marked all over his face. He left and I was left there while I fell unconscious.

_'Finally, I have this body again'_ I thought while was getting used to how long it's been since I took over his body. I stood up and walked back to the cafe. When I went inside, I saw Mukuro working as the waiter, his smile looking really strained while he was taking the costumers orders. I smirked and went to tell Reborn that I was back. Reborn was in the kitchen so I went inside. He saw me and smirked, he knew who I was so he didn't question anything. "Get back to work Dame-Tsuna." he told me as I nodded and went to grab the notepad and pen that was in the counter.

* * *

><p><span>Mukuro's POV<span> – I had another customer that needed attending so I had to wait for a while until he came up for what he wanted. I took a glance to my right and I saw Tsunayoshi-kun walking through the front entrance with a smirk on his face. For some reason he felt different, like he was someone else. I guess this is what Arcobaleno wanted for me to _fix_. The customer had finally made up his mind about his order and I went to place it right away. I passed him when I was walking towards the counter and from up close he felt like a completely different person.

I gave the order to the Arcobaleno and when I was about to go back, he whispered, "You can start your real job after work." with a smirk on his face. I went back to tending to customers and in my mind I was totally excited about how I could mess with this kid's psychological being.

_Time skip_

_Work_ was finally over and I was about to 'go home' but then Tsunayoshi-kun stopped me by pulling my white long-sleeved shirt. "Um, if you don't mind I wanted you to stop by my apartment so we could know each other a lot more better since we are going to be working with each other." he asked with a little pout on his face.

'_This kid should be arrested for being to cute._' I thought while I answered. "I don't mind at all, would you walk me to your apartment?" I replied. '_This is going to make 'work' much easier._'

"Okay." the brunet replied with a smile. '_Ah, he's too bright I can't see_.'

Once we started walking to his building, we didn't talk the whole way there. It felt a little awkward but I didn't mind as long as I got inside his apartment. Once we were in front of his door, I felt a shiver of excitement run through my spine. I haven't felt this excited since I killed every Mafioso from the Estraneo famiglia. He opened the door and took off his shoes in the entrance. I stood there and looked at him bend down to take off his shoes. The brunet looked back at me and showed a small smile.

"Well don't just stand there, come in." he said when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his apartment. His wide amber eyes looked at me with brightness and told me to take off my shoes as I got in. I did as he said and he showed me where the couch was so I could sit down as he went to make tea.

"_You have to finish your job quickly Mukuro-sama, this person you brought back from Italy is threatening to destroy your hotel room."_ said a Nag- I mean Chrome through telepathy.

'_This is bad, I can't let that little brat who made me take him as his tutor to ruin the mission I so carefully planned for_.' I thought as Tsunayoshi-kun came back with a tray with two cups of tea.

He set the tray down and handed me the cup of tea. "If it's alright, I only had Cinnamon tea. Do you like this kind?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Actually, I hate that kind of tea – but since I have to finish this mission so I can go back to my leisure home, I have to endure. "No I don't mind at all." I replied as I took a sip of the tea. '_Endure, endure..._' I thought. "It's really good." I replied when his amber eyes widen and showed a smile on his face.

"Oh thank goodness, I really don't think I have the talent to make tea." he said.

I gave a little 'smile' and then he blushed and looked at the floor. "Um, what's wrong?" I asked.

He fidgeted a little and replied, "It's just that I didn't think someone like you could actually smile."

That actually hurt me a little, of course I can smile or 'smile'. "What did you mean 'someone like me'?" I asked.

"Well it's just that I never thought someone as calm and collected as you could smile." the brunet replied.

Well, that was unexpected. I thought I was going to get a nasty reply but his kid is really nice. The brunet got up and he said that he forgot to bring the tea cakes. I was wondering how I could get my plan to start. Since this kid is really a tough customer.

While I was wondering, I noticed that the brunet came back from getting the tea cakes. "Sorry for the wai- ahh!" he said when he tripped on the rug and his lips connected to mine. Startled, Tsunayoshi-kun got up and replied, "I'm sorry I didn't meant for that to happen!" while he was bowing.

Something clicked on my head and bam, I got my plan. Showing a grin I said, "No it's alright, I've actually taken quite an interest in you Tsunayoshi-kun." while he looked up and I inched my face closer to his. My heterochromatic eyes started into his surprised amber eyes and he closed his eyes. '_Guess this is my chance_.' I thought when I closed my eyes and our lips connected again.

* * *

><p><span>Tsunayoshi's POV<span> – Mukuro and I were both listening and serving the customers, both really busy because of how popular this place is. I kept noticing Mukuro's pineapple-hair and thought that if I touched it would it hurt. But it won't hurt as much as Tsuna hurt me. I noticed that lots of customers were looking at Mukuro as well. '_But at least he's not as popular as me._' I thought when I showed a victorious smile.

_Time skip_

Finally, now it's time to make my move. I'm so tired from working but this indigo-haired illusionist is very handsome and cool looking so now is a great time to make him mine for now. I grinned and I noticed that Mukuro was about to leave so I grabbed him by his sleeve and asked, "Um, if you don't mind I wanted you to stop by my apartment so we could know each other a lot more better since we are going to be working with each other." with a little pout in my face.

His face lit up and he replied, "I don't mind at all, would you walk me to your apartment?"

"Okay." I replied with this body's bright smile.

As we were walking towards my apartment, we didn't talk the whole way there. '_I'll come up with something to talk about there._' I thought as we were getting nearer to my apartment. We were standing in front of my front door and I opened it. I took my shoes off in the front entrance and Mukuro was just standing there, looking dazzled. I showed a small smile and said, "Well don't just stand there, come in." when I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to my apartment. I stared at him and told him to take off his shoes at the front entrance before he came in. He did as I said and I showed him where the couch was so he sat and waited there until I got the tea ready.

I went to the kitchen and got the tea pot and filled it with water. I turned the stove on and put the tea pot on top of it. It started to heat up and I grabbed the bag of cinnamon sticks that I keep in the kitchen drawer. As I waited for the water to heat up, I was thinking of a plan to seduce this pineapple head. '_Is there a way to trick this guy? I think it's going to be really hard but maybe I'm just over thinking things. There are lots of possibilities and-_.' I was distracted when the water was overheating; I stopped it and grabbed two tea cups from the shelf. I crumpled the three cinnamon sticks and put them inside the two cups. I got the hot tea pot and poured hot water in the two cups. I got a tray from the kitchen cabinet and put both cups of hot tea on it. I carried it towards the living room and saw that Mukuro had a very bemused face. I snickered and walked towards him. I placed the tray down on the coffee table and handed a tray top the heterochromatic male. "If it's alright, I only had Cinnamon tea. Do you like this kind?" I asked with pleading eyes.

He looked at me surprisingly and replied, "No I don't mind at all." as he drank a sip of the tea "It's really good." he said when my eyes widened and showed a smile on my face.

"Oh thank goodness, I really don't think I have the talent to make tea." I replied.

He showed a smile and I looked at him, astonished that someone as cool-looking as him can smile. He looked at me confusingly and asked, "Um, what's wrong?" Then, something clicked in my head, '_He likes the cute-and-clumsy types huh. Hmm~, this is going to be a great experiment~._'

I 'fidgeted' a little and replied, "It's just that I didn't think someone like you could actually smile."

"What did you mean 'someone like me'?" he asked. '_Damn, the way I said it does sound like I'm insulting him._'

"Well it's just that I never thought someone as calm and collected as you could smile." I replied thinking that this answer might save me.

I think that bought me some time. '_Phew, that was close…wait I have a great idea._' I told Mukuro that I forgot to bring the tea cakes so I got up and went back to the kitchen. '_Hmm~, this is going to get interesting._' I thought as I grabbed the cakes and went back to the living room. "Sorry for the wai- ahh!" I said as I 'tripped' on the rug and my lips connected to his. '_I never tried this before._' I thought. I got up, 'startled', and bowed while saying, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen!" While I was looking down, I had a grin on my face. I tried not to laugh because I knew that Tsuna would do exactly what I just did right know.

"No it's alright; I've actually taken quite an interest in you Tsunayoshi-kun." he said as I looked up and his face was getting closer to mines. I stared at his ruby and sapphire eyes and I closed my own. Then I felt a strange sensation of warm lips touching my own soft ones.

The kiss was merely a peck but then he kissed me again and this time more roughly than before. I gasped and he put his tongue inside my mouth. He was _fighting_ with my tongue so I took that as a challenge and tried to fight his tongue but his was stronger so I gave up. But we had to run out of breath sooner or later so we parted and were panting. He laid me on the floor and placed his knee right where my crotch was. I gasped and he snickered. "I didn't know you were this sensitive Tsunayoshi-kun~." he purred. I actually quite enjoyed this so I just kept panting. "Oya, not saying anything aren't you, Tsunayoshi-kun." he asked while I still kept panting.

"Th-is…feels goo-d…" I whispered.

He stared at me and asked, "What'd you say my little Tsunayoshi-kun~." while rubbing his knee harder and slower where my crotch was. I gasped and didn't answer. He didn't seem to care and asked me a _very descent_ question. "What do you want, Tsunayoshi-kun~?" he purred again.

"I want-!"

_Stab_

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER! xD i lovehate those~! i hope you guys arent mad at me for not uploading for 2 months but i uploaded know. - u -

try to guess who stabbed Tsunayoshi. you wont get anything but it will/might/not be a shocker. also i really wanted Aria-san to be alive in this fic so she's here! :D

"Kufufufu, I already know who stabbed him~."

"Well I know too Cabeza-de-Pina."

"Oya oya, what does that mean~?"

"If you dont know spanish then you might not ever know." - w -

*grabs his trident and chokes me with it* "What does it mean little one~?" *passes out* "Oya, the little one passed out. Oh well, I'll know in the next chapter~" *leaves and i lie there passed out*

Review, fave or alert! i love them!


	11. 6927 Part 2 Why Everything Happened

**Description** – The one who stabbed Tsunayoshi is…

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But if I did then there would have been more TYL Tsuna scenes and they would show his face! :D

**A/N** _–_ Happy 4th of July to all Americans~! xD and i hope you enjoy this traumatizing chapter~!

* * *

><p><span>Mukuro's POV<span> – _Stab_

I looked at my left and saw that Chrome was standing there; a little flushed but with her trident carefully calculated at Tsunayoshi-kun's heart. "Oya oya, what did you do Nagi~?" I asked.

She took out her trident from Tsunayoshi-kun's heart and slammed it really hard on my head. Forgetting about the pain that was throbbing in my head, I was a little shocked because my darling little Chrome doesn't do these kinds of things unless I was really bothering her, which I guess I was. "Um, when are you going to finish with this mission and why are you _teasing_ the Vongola Boss?" she asked while clutching onto her trident tightly.

I was surprised at first and then I realized what I have done. Blushing I answered, "It's not what it looks like Nagi-." when she hit me on the head again. Rubbing my head I explained, "Ouch, this was all part of my plan." when I got up and grabbed her and pulled her close. I saw a little blush appear on her face and she muttered something but I knew what she had said and didn't pry anymore. "What exactly are you doing here Chrome and why did you stab him?" I asked while pointing at Tsunayoshi-kun's body, no blood appearing at all.

"I did exactly as you taught me, Mukuro-sama. And I figured that you needed help to get in his sub-conscious so I came here. Also, knocking him out like is better right." the amethyst-eyed girl responded. '_I have taught her this and I would indeed need her help so it's great that she came._'

"It's actually great that you came my darling Chrome~. So what happened to the pest?" I asked.

"I had to knock him out for a while so he could relax and not destroy another hotel room with his bombs." she replied while I gently rubbed her head.

"Good girl." I said. I grabbed Tsunayoshi-kun's body and went into him bedroom. I laid him down gently and saw the spear marks of the trident on his shirt. I didn't feel anything at all seeing his body like this. Chrome was on the other side of his bed and she got closer to the brown-haired boy's face.

Her long violet hair touched his face and she smiled. "He's completely unconscious, both of them are." she responded.

The violet-haired girl gave me her trident which I gave to her and I started to concentrate. Since she stabbed him with this special trident, I can get into his mind easily. My right eye changed to the kanji number six, the realm of the heavens, which let's me control other people. As I concentrated, entering his mind was fairly easy. In his mind it was dark but you could still see and there were two people with spiky brown hair, one who I guess was the real Tsuna, was being suck in the dimension. You could barely see his arms and legs, his face was still visible but unconscious. The other was lying in the ground, the flames in his forehead a little diminished but still there. As I tried to get closer to him, I couldn't move. It's as if I can't get any closer than this. I backed off and tried to think of a way to get through. I saw the rustling of two bodies and noticed that they had both woken up. The Tsunayoshi-kun that I had seduced was still in a half daze and didn't seem to notice me. The other was rather more lifeless than the other, his eyes showing no sign of emotion at all.

Once Tsunayoshi-kun had fully woken up from his daze, he noticed that I was there and called out. "How'd you get in here Mukuro? I'm the only one who can mess with this kid's sub-conscious. Well it doesn't matter, this body is about to belong to me and I will definitely find Gokudera-kun." he said. '_How does he know about Gokudera Hayato? I thought he told me that he had forgotten everything. Maybe he's-._'

"You have all his memories about Gokudera Hayato don't you." I asked. He looked at me surprisingly and then started to show a huge smile on his face.

"Really, you know who he is! He's my number one and I've been trying to control this body for years just to try to find Gokudera-kun again! Is he still alive, I thought he died during that day but maybe I was mistaken! Anyways, do you know where he is right now!" he asked ecstatically, his sun-set colored eyes shining and his flames getting brighter. I couldn't find a way to answer that question. I knew where he was but I wasn't gonna let someone who wasn't even real to know that kind of information.

"I'll answer your question if you tell me why Vongola Decimo is being sucked up by this dimension." I answered.

He just showed a smile and replied, "I already told you, this is how I'm going to take over his body!" I wasn't completely shocked. I knew somewhat that this is what he was planning. "Now answer my question!" he demanded.

"He's with me actually. I'm his tutor and now I'm actually trying to help Vongola Decimo who's being sucked up by this dimension right now. Kufufu, now could you please be nice and wake him up and could you disappear also." I replied while smirking.

I saw a dark glare come from him but then he showed a huge smirk. "You're really funny you know, Mukuro!" he said while laughing. "He won't wake up anymore, his mind is now lost. That body is just a mere piece of what's left of his self. I won this war between us. I will get his body and-"

"Kufufu, you have been mistaken Tsunayoshi-kun. The little one over there is just sleeping, a part of his sanity and self is still alive in that body. And of course, he will wake up any moment now since you are just something that he created to fill a void in his mind."

"Shut up! You don't know who I really am and if he does wake up like you had just said then I'll just have to destroy that piece of dying will he has left!" he screamed while grabbing me from my shirt-collar. I could move or talk right know and he noticed right away. "Hmm, it seems as if you are vulnerable if I get close to you Mukuro~." He took his hand of my shirt and his hands were lit in pure orange flames and he flew to where the only piece of the original Tsuna stood. He caressed the original's left cheek and said, "See, that piece of his self you were talking about isn't here. His whole existence is mine now." '_This kid has a got a lot to learn, can't he feel his dying will still burning within the original_.'

_Crack_

I looked to see that the imposter had broken the original's right arm. "See, he didn't even whelp." he said like this was a casual thing. He swiftly grazed Tsuna-kun's cheek and I saw that there was a thin line of crimson liquid coming from his cheek. "It's fun toying with this kid, but I love it when he screams in pain more."

'_Well, I didn't guarantee that Tsuna was going to be psychologically sane once all this is over_.'

* * *

><p><span>Tsunayoshi's POV<span> – _"Gokudera-kun… Gokudera-kun please wake up, please." Tsuna said while shaking his arm lightly. "Hayato, Hayato, please. It's an order, please wake up, please. Hayato!" yelled Tsuna while crying when Gokudera's hand went limp. I was also crying, but I couldn't express it. No tears were falling from my face but from Tsuna, there was. I could hear Tsuna's thought._

'_Please don't die Hayato! I can't live without you; you are what I see every morning every time I get up! I can't imagine living with you Hayato, please stay by my side just like you promised! Please!'_

_I couldn't stand that Tsuna was facing all this tragedy. He doesn't deserve any of this; he's one of the most generous and nicest person's in the world. I can let him suffer all this pain. I'll alleviate this person's suffering._

_Tsuna fell unconscious while crying; he was inside my world again. He was hugging his knees and tried to convince himself that Gokudera-kun wasn't dead. I came up to him and hugged him from behind. At first he was startled but then he didn't care and hugged me back, he sobbed and muttered that Hayato was dead and that everything that happened was all his own fault. All I wanted was to end his suffering and go back to how he was before. A thought went through my mind and I thought that it might just work. I whispered in his ear and said, "Tsuna, do you want to forget what happened right now."_

I woke up and was in a half daze. '_How long has it been since that day…I forget every time I try to remember. Those emotions I felt before are long gone_.' I thought as I got up and examined my surroundings. I was back at my 'home' and saw that Tsuna was already that close to being sucked up by this dimension. I woke up from my daze and noticed that Mukuro was behind me.

"How'd you get in here Mukuro? I'm the only one who can mess with this kid's sub-conscious. Well it doesn't matter, this body is about to belong to me and I will definitely find Gokudera-kun." I said.

He looked astonished but asked, "You have all his memories about Gokudera Hayato don't you." Once I heard those words I thought I was about to die. '_Did he just say what I think he just said!_'

"Really, you know who he is! He's my number one and I've been trying to control this body for years just to try to find Gokudera-kun again! Is he still alive, I thought he died during that day but maybe I was mistaken! Anyways, do you know where he is right now!" I asked ecstatically.

At first he was puzzled by my sudden change in character but then he answered, "I'll answer your question if you tell me why the Vongola Decimo is being sucked up by this dimension."

I smiled and answered, "I already told you, this is how I'm going to take over his body!" Demandingly, I said, "Now answer my question!"

"He's with me actually. I'm his tutor and now I'm actually trying to help Vongola Decimo who's being sucked up by this dimension right now. Kufufu, now could you please be nice and wake him up and could you disappear also." he answered with a smirk.

I glared at him but then a huge grin appeared on my face. "Ahahaha, you're really funny you know, Mukuro!" I said while laughing. "He won't wake up anymore, his mind is now lost. That body is just a mere piece of what's left of his self. I knew I won this war between us. I will get his body and-"

"Kufufu, you have been mistaken Tsunayoshi-kun. The little one over there is just sleeping, a part of his sanity and self is still alive in that body. And of course, he will wake up any moment now since you are just something that he _created_ to fill a void in his mind."

"Shut up! You don't know who I really am and if he does wake up like you had just said then I'll just have to destroy that piece of dying will he has left!" I screamed at him when I came up to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar. I noticed that he didn't come up with a comeback and that he wasn't moving either. Grinning, I said, "Hmm, it seems as if you are vulnerable if I get close to you Mukuro~." Letting go of his shirt, I lit my hands in pure orange flames and flew to where Tsuna was. I caressed Tsuna's left cheek and said, "See, that piece of his self you were talking about isn't here."

_Crack_

I broke his right arm and saw that Tsuna didn't whelp at all. "He didn't even whelp." I said casually. I turned my flame into a high frequency one so that it could cause a cut to form when I swiftly grazed him in his cheek; just like when water is in a high frequency, it can slice through metal. "It's fun toying with this kid, but I love it when he screams in pain more." I said as blood was coming out from the cut.

I grabbed his face and saw how he really looked like. "Isn't he lovely, he's like a broken doll that was forgotten."

"Actually, it's like you are the broken doll that was forgotten." said the illusionist. '_What the fuck is this guy talking about?_'

"Look, tears are falling down your eyes right now."

I touched my face and felt a wet substance. "Wh-What the hell?"

'_Why the hell am I crying for…?_'

"It seems like you don't even know why you are crying. Neither do I but I guess it has to do with your feelings towards the Vongola Decimo." said the indigo-haired pineapple. I wiped my tears away and felt a pang in my chest. '_What! Why the hell now!_'

"Kufufufu, it looks like this has happened to you before. What, are you starting to break down and that's why you want his body." asked the heterochromatic-eyed illusionist.

"B-Break down? I don't even know what that means. I was always here! There was never a time-"

"Oya oya, so you were here the whole time hmm~. Very interesting person you are, Tsunayoshi-kun. So let me ask you something Tsunayoshi-kun, if all you wanted was to see was Gokudera then why did you seduce any person who Vongola Decimo had connections with?" asked Mukuro.

'_H-Huh? W-Why? It's because- wait, why! WHY!_' I was confused with this question. "I-I have a reason! It's because… It's because- What? Why…? Why the fuck can't I remember!" I yelled.

"Hmm~, it seems like I hit the spot didn't I. Are you going to start going delusional just like your master ther-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I WILL NEVER BECOME LIKE HIM! HE'S…HE'S! Ugh! He's not my master! No…wait…"

"Kufufu, it seems like the little one you're holding is about to _awake._" Mukuro purred when I turned to see Tsuna being rejected by the dimension, his body slowly coming out. His eyes were still lifeless until little by little it started to regain its natural color.

'_No, I have to stop him before he awakens!_' I thought when I punched him in the face countless times so that he may never awaken. "NO! YOU CAN'T WAKE UP OR ELSE-!"

"Or else what?" Tsuna said with grogginess and pity that it made me sick. He grabbed my fist that I was about to punch in his face and squeezed it tightly. I looked into his eyes and didn't see the light amber they always had, instead it was full of pity. I kicked him in the abdomen and he let go instantly, his hand grabbing his stomach. I was about to run away until I heard a nostalgic voice.

"Juudaime."

"Gokudera…kun…" I said with a poignant pause when I finally saw the face I always wanted to see. Tears were spilling once I saw the person who always made me and Tsuna happy, Gokudera-kun. "I-I can't believe it, it's Gokudera-kun! It's Gokudera-kun!" I said ecstatically. I couldn't keep still and was about to go towards Gokudera-kun when suddenly-

_Shot_

* * *

><p><span>Mukuro's POV<span> – _Shot_

"What the hell are you doing Mukuro!" said Vongola Decimo when he was finally free and went towards Tsunayoshi-kun. He winced when he tried to touch him with his right broken arm. '_Guess he figured out that his arm is broken_.'

"He was getting annoying and well, I wasn't the one who shot him. It was this illusion right next to me." I said when I pointed to where 'Gokudera' was. He disappeared right after I said his name. I went towards where Vongola Decimo and Tsunayoshi-kun were, but not to close since I get paralyzed if I get too close to Tsunayoshi-kun. Tsunayoshi-kun didn't have any sign of a bullet mark on the front of his forehead. '_I either love it or hate it when illusions don't leave the same impression they do in real life._'

"Kufufu, why are you concerned with this ambivalent little brat?" I asked while he stared at me with those amber eyes that looked to innocent to be even concerned with this _thing_ that was next to him.

The Vongola Decimo was holding his right arm and replied, "Because…huh, why was I concerned about him?" questionably. "Well, it doesn't matter. What I really want to know is why you shot Tsunayoshi."

"Kufufu, I already told you Vongola Decimo. He was getting annoying so I shut him up with an illusion. And also, my job is to help you and get rid of this pest since he's someone who shouldn't-"

"Do you think you can get rid of me that easily Mukuro." stated the used-to-be-dormant Tsunayoshi-kun. "Using that illusion of Gokudera-kun to deceive me was very deceitful indeed, but that won't get rid of me since I am a part of him." he replied while pointing at the abash Vongola Decimo.

"Wait, you don't know what you ar-"

"I don't care what you think!" yelled Tsunayoshi-kun when he landed a punch at Vongola Decimo's face. Not wanting to get in the mess I went farther away from the brawl that was about to start.

Tsunayoshi-kun kept landing the hits while Vongola Decimo stood his ground and just let him hit him. Tsunayoshi-kun kept punching him in the face, one punch after another until the latter got tired and started punching and kicking. "WHAT ARE YOU *punch* TO ME! *punch* WHY DON'T YOU *punch* HIT BACK! *kick* HOW COME *kick* DURING THAT DAY, *punch* WHY DID YOU *punch* AGREE! *kick* WHY ARE YOU SMILING AT ME LIKE THAT! *kick*" Tsunayoshi-kun shouted at Vongola Decimo while Vongola Decimo showed a wry smile; his face swollen a little and some blood dripping from his mouth. Vongola Decimo was blocking all his kicks but not his punches. From what it looked like, it seemed like Vongola Decimo wanted him to punch him. It makes him seem like a masochist but that wasn't the case here, it felt like he wanted repentance from something he did to Tsunayoshi-kun.

"STOP BLOCKING *kick* MY KICKS! WHY, *kick* WHY DOES IT HURT ME EVERY TIME *punch* I HURT YOU…!" he screamed while pointing at his chest and tears were spilling from his eyes. "WHY, *punch* WHY, *punch* WHY, *punch* why, why, why…!" he said when his knees fell to the floor and was lightly punching Vongola Decimo, tears spilling from his eyes.

Vongola Decimo fell on his knees towards Tsunayoshi-kun's shoulder while wrapping his arms on Tsunayoshi-kun's torso and said with a wry smile, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. It's all my fault and I made you carry the burden of that day, the day that changed me and you. *sniff* I was really weak minded that day and I gave into temptation and gave you the burden so you could carry it. I shouldn't have done that to you and I'm so sorry." amber-eyed Tsunayoshi replied to the sunset-eyed Tsunayoshi while some tears were spilling.

Tsunayoshi-kun hugged Vongola Decimo while crying as well. "*sniff* Who am I? *sniff* Why did I want to hurt you… I don't even remember why *sniff*. Why does it feel like this wasn't supposed to happen, like it was all one grand nightmare?" Tsunayoshi-kun asked while he let go and was looking straight at Vongola Decimo's puffy amber eyes.

Vongola Decimo wiped away Tsunayoshi-kun's tears and said, "Maybe because you're right, maybe this wasn't supposed to happen and it was all supposed to be just one grand nightmare. It's all my fault you're here in the first place." the amber-eyed Tsunayoshi-kun said. "Do you want to know who you really are?" asked the original brunet. The other nodded.

Vongola Decimo took a deep breath and replied, "Tsunayoshi. That's who you are; but not from this world were I'm from but from a different one where you and _myself_ from another world are both one and the same. From what I can guess, your other self has deceased, so without a vessel you wandered to this world and found the same vessel as your other self which is me. Once you found me, you manifested yourself a form in my conscience and waited for the day I would _use_ you. Since I don't have the same powers as my other self from that world, I couldn't manifest your power. And during that day you saw that I was in need of help, so you helped me with anything I needed. I twisted you during all these years and you became the way that you are because of me."

Tsunayoshi-kun's eyes were filled with tears once he found out who he really was; someone from a different world. '_That still doesn't explain why he was so capricious before_.'

"I'm from a different world… how…?" asked Tsunayoshi-kun while grabbing Vongola Decimo's shoulders. "Why, why did I forget and how come you remember!"

Vongola Decimo's eyes looked pained; it seemed like he didn't want to tell him just to spare Tsunayoshi-kun of the thought. He took another deep breath and sighed. "The reason you forgot was because during that day we made an exchange of memories. Equivalent Exchange I supposed you can call it. In order for me to forget everything about that person you call Gokudera-kun, you needed to forget everything about your Tsuna. I guess, once you got a hold on my memories, you mixed then with your own and you thought that you were in love with Gokudera-kun but it was my emotions the whole time." Vongola Decimo explained.

Tsunayoshi-kun let go of Vongola Decimo's shoulder and looked _cold_. "…Then, everything, everything that happened these four years till now was all my fault. Everything… all of it was my fault!" yelled the sunset-eyed child.

Vongola Decimo handed him his hand. "No, none of it was your fault. All of it was mi-"

"Shut up!" shouted Tsunayoshi-kun as he slapped Vongola Decimo's hand away. "You know all of it is my fault and you're just trying to be altruistic but-"

"Will you just listen for a second!" screamed Vongola Decimo while grabbing Tsunayoshi-kun's shoulders. "That day, we made a contract that if we wanted our memories back then you had to remove your gloves! Those gloves are the reasons you're grieving right know but only I can take them off. So give me your hands." asked Vongola Decimo. '_Hmm, so they made a contract on that day. Interesting~._'

Tsunayoshi-kun pulled his hands away. "No, I can't let you take them off…"

Vongola Decimo looked puzzled. "Why can't I take them off?"

Tsunayoshi-kun looked hesitant to answer but gave him a reason. "Because they're covered in flames."

Vongola Decimo raised an eyebrow. "That's all; you don't need to worry about that. These flames won't hurt me since they are from your other self which is also me. Just give me your hands." he said, reaching out to take his hand but Tsunayoshi-kun didn't let him. "Come on, you're like a little kid. Just hand them over-"

"No!" said Tsunayoshi-kun. With a blush, he answered, "If you take them off then I won't have a reason to be at your side. I'll be all alone again and I wouldn't be able to be with you anymore and I don't want that. I don't want to lose what I have with you Tsuna. I-"

"It's okay Tsunayoshi. You won't be alone anymore. This time _I'll_ protect you and you can be with _me_ from now on. Now give me your hands." said Vongola Decimo while Tsunayoshi-kun slowly handed him his hands.

"You promise that I won't be alone anymore." said Tsunayoshi-kun while pouting. '_Damn, he's too cute_.'

Vongola Decimo smiled at him. "I promise." he answered while he took off Tsunayoshi-kun's right glove with his left hand.

"Pinky promise?" said Tsunayoshi-kun sweetly.

Vongola Decimo extended his left pinky and Tsunayoshi-kun extended his left as well. "Pinky promise." Vongola Decimo said while he wrapped him pinky with the other and took off his other glove with his right broken arm. "And with this, you'll be able to see your Tsuna again at the world you belong. So from now on… you shouldn't blame yourself anymore, *sniff* okay Tsunayoshi." Vongola Decimo said while crying again.

I looked to see that Tsunayoshi-kun's legs were disappearing and said with his last piece of will left, "My intention from that day was to save you but I guess in the end I was the one who was saved. Your Gokudera-kun in this world is waiting and I hope you can be finally happy. Thank you, Tsuna, and with this you have your memories back as well, also goodbye…" while he pressed his lips onto Vongola Decimo's left cheek. He disappeared into Vongola Decimo's arms when the brunet touched his cheek while tears were spilling from his amber eyes.

Once Tsunayoshi-kun had disappeared, I felt that I could move again. I went towards where Vongola Decimo was. '_Maybe the reason I couldn't move was because Tsunayoshi-kun wasn't someone from this world_.' I thought as I bent down to tell him something but then he fell on my lap and whispered, "Return to the place you should be, Tsunayoshi…" and fell unconscious while the gloves he was holding in his hands disappeared.

'_This kid really likes to fall unconscious in the most unexpected times_.' I sighed as I picked him up bridal style and thought, '_Wow, this kid is light. It seems like he hasn't eaten in a while_.'

"Hmph." I said once I opened a hole through the dimension with Chrome's trident and got out.

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span> – When I woke up I opened my eyes to find myself stuck in some black thing that was covering me; it seemed like the dimension I was in was trying to suck me in. Only my head, arms and legs were free so I struggled to get out, but it was useless. I looked at my surrounding and saw that no one was there and especially that everything was very dark even though for some reason I could see myself. My head started to hurt suddenly and memories started rushing in. "Wh-What the hell!" I said.

**….…..**

"_What are you going to… do with that!" Xanxus screamed at me, blood covering his mouth and bright orange flames surrounding him._

_Tsunayoshi was about to punch him with the same gloves he always has on every time I meet him but Xanxus grabbed his pair of guns and yelled, "DIE!" while he shot bright orange flames at Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi put his hands together and shaped it like a square while the flames in his hands were flickering rapidly. Xanxus' flames were coming to fast so Tsunayoshi had to stop what he was doing to barely dodged the attack._

_Xanxus looked furious and screamed, "FUCKING DIE!" while he used his guns to fire flames to get to where Tsunayoshi was. Tsunayoshi closed his eyes and calmed down then opened them to face Xanxus head on; grabbing his hands and showing a snarl. Both their flames were burning brightly and getting bigger and an explosion was caused._

_When all the smoke was gone, Xanxus' hands were covered in piercing ice. Tsunayoshi stared at his gloves and said, "This is…"_

**…..**

The memory was over after that and I was confused at what I just saw. '_How come they were both using flames! When I was battling Xanxus he never used those types of guns! What's going on?_' I thought when another memory rushed in.

**…..**

"_Operation… X…" Tsunayoshi said while Byakuran was preparing for his final attack too._

"_You really ruined everything for me! That doll with the pacifiers was my ultimate toy!" Byakuran screamed while in his right fist, swirling black flames were growing larger._

"_Don't you dare insult Uni anymore than you already have! You don't even deserve to say her name!" Tsunayoshi screamed back at Byakuran._

"_DIE!"_

"_BYAKURAN!"_

_Tsunayoshi's right hand was facing behind him while soft flames were being extinguished and his left shot pure orange flames that were really huge and bright at Byakuran. Byakuran shot large black flames at Tsunayoshi but they were no match for Tsunayoshi's. Byakuran was engulfed with orange flames and when the smoke cleared off, Byakuran wasn't there anymore._

**…..**

The memory was over. '_What happened to Uni and how come Tsunayoshi and Byakuran were both using flames again! It doesn't make any sense!_' Another memory was being rushed through my head again.

**…..**

"_No… Tsuna-kun… I…" said Enma-kun while facing Tsunayoshi._

"_Enma-kun! You're back to yourself, aren't you!" Tsunayoshi asked him._

"_I… I…" Enma-kun said while looking down._

_Tsunayoshi looked at him with glad eyes. "It's okay now… I came to save you…" Tsunayoshi said while smiling._

_Enma-kun looked up and said, "Tsuna-kun… just like the Vongola Primo… you didn't betray me…" while smiling as well. His smile faded and he said, "But… it's no good… It's too late… I can't control… my own power anymore…" when an enormous black hole was forming in Enma-kun's body._

_"Run away! Run! Its magnetism is just overwhelming! Run for it! Everyone is going to be killed!" Enma-kun said while Tsunayoshi was trying to fly back._

"_No, I'm going to save you! I'm going to do it!" Tsunayoshi screamed while he put his arms into an X position. "Operation…XX." Tsunayoshi said while a beeping sound was heard in his headphones._

'_Understood, boss. Now initiating XX Sequence. Now firing gentle flames from the arm's new parts.' The headphones said while gentle flames were being shot at the end of the gloves Tsunayoshi had on._

"_Hang on, Enma-kun!" Tsunayoshi said when strong flames were about to be shot from the palms of the gloves._

'_The combustion levels of the counter burner and the left right burner are rising.' the headphones said. 'Gauge Symmetrical! Standby for discharge!' the headphones said when strong flames formed at the palm of Tsunayoshi's hand and shot strong flames at Enma-kun's black hole._

_Enma-kun looked like he was in pain. "I'll save you no matter what! My pride is at stake!" Tsunayoshi yelled when everything was covered in smoke._

_Once the smoke cleared, Tsunayoshi had switched with someone else who looked exactly like I did when I was fourteen. He rubbed his head and said, "Oww…" while a little mini-lion –with orange flames for a mane– was on his shoulder and said 'Gao'._

"_Are you alright, Tsuna!" asked a concerned person who looked a lot like Yamamoto when he was fourteen; and a baby was on his shoulder who looked like a baby version of Reborn._

"_Juudaime!" yelled another with silver hair._

"_Y-Yeah… But what about Enma-kun?" asked the fourteen-year-old version of me. He looked around and the noticed someone moving. Enma-kun was coughing and his scarlet hair was in a complete mess._

"_Gyahahahaha! Enma's got bed hair!" laughed a little boy with big, puffy, black hair and a cow print suit._

"_Eh?" said a puzzled Enma-kun._

"_That was really something!" yelled 'Tsuna' while smiling. The little lion jumped off his shoulder and ran towards Enma-kun. "I thought that you had disappeared! I'm so glad you're okay!" said 'Tsuna' while running towards Enma-kun; the others also followed._

"…_Tsuna-kun… I'm sorry. Because of our mistakes… all of this happened…" replied Enma-kun with an apologetic face._

"_It's fine. It's not your fault." said 'Tsuna' while smiling._

**….**

The memory faded and I was confused with so many questions. '_What the hell are these memories! At least I know that I did not live in that world with mini-lions with flames for a mane and black holes appearing out of nowhere and flames that are really destructive! Who's are these memories anyways!_' Then another headache was forming again and memories were running through my head again. "Not again…!"

**….**

"_Tsunayoshi…" said someone who looked like me but with a different atmosphere. He was talking to Tsunayoshi who was right in front of him with his bright flames on the top of his forehead and those sunset-orange eyes that looked serious._

"_Yes, Tsuna." replied Tsunayoshi with a look of concern._

"_You already heard that I'm going to die today, right. So before I die, I want you to live in a different world than here. I at least know that you deserve to live." said Tsuna with a pained look in his face._

"_But I want to stay with you Tsuna! I rather die with you than-"_

"_You can't!" yelled Tsuna at Tsunayoshi. "You can't- because you aren't replaceable. If you die with me then the plan will be ruined because you are the source of my power. I can be replaced as many times as anyone wishes, but you can't. If you die with me then you will no longer be able to live with me again." explained Tsuna while he was at the brink of tears._

"_I-I didn't realize…" said Tsunayoshi with an appalled face. "So I need to go to another world for a while until things settle down here…" asked Tsunayoshi._

"_Yes. Until the day when my soul calls for yours again, you will stay in that world. But I have to warn you, time flows differently in every world. In the world I will leave you at, you have to find the same person who has the same soul as mine because you can't stay in your form forever. Until you find him or her, wait until the day I call for you, okay?" replied Tsuna while a single tear fell from his eye._

_Tsunayoshi was looking down but then looked at Tsuna with determined eyes and said, "Then I'll wait for that day, the day when I can finally see you again Tsuna."_

**_..._**

The memory faded and the dimension was sucking me up even deeper than before. My eyes were starting to feel heavy and I could finally comprehend why everything happened. I couldn't think straight anymore and I could barely see anything. I saw someone who I knew from presence that it was Tsunayoshi. He fell to the ground with a thud and looked like he was unconscious as well. "Now I get… why you were grieving… Tsunayoshi…" I said when I fell unconscious but not completely.

…

"_Oya oya, so you were here the whole time hmm~. Very interesting person you are, Tsunayoshi-kun. So let me ask you something Tsunayoshi-kun, if all you wanted was to see was Gokudera then why did you seduce any person who Vongola Decimo had connections with?" asked Mukuro._

'Huh why is he asking him that kind of question?'

"_I-I have a reason! It's because… It's because- What? Why…? Why the fuck can't I remember!" screamed Tsunayoshi._

'Tsunayoshi you can't remember because- never mind, you won't be able to hear me anyways.'

"_Hmm~, it seems like I hit the spot didn't I. Are you going to start going delusional just like your master ther-"_

'I-I'm not delusional, I think!'

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I WILL NEVER BECOME LIKE HIM! HE'S…HE'S! Ugh! He's not my master! No…wait…"_

'No! You're not mine. Your real Tsuna is waiting! I have to wake up and tell him! I have to!' I thought when what I wanted started to come true. I was coming back to where Mukuro and Tsunayoshi were.

_Time skip_

"My intention from that day was to save you but I guess in the end I was the one who was saved. Your Gokudera-kun in this world is waiting and I hope you can be finally happy. Thank you, Tsuna, and with this you have your memories back as well, also goodbye…" Tsunayoshi said when his lips were pressed to my left cheek. He disappeared like dust and is heading back to where the other Tsuna is.

Maybe, at least maybe, he might have a better life there than here.

I was crying when I touched my cheek, he must have loved me as much as he loved his real Tsuna. I heard Mukuro coming towards me. I grabbed the pair of gloves in my hands tightly and felt lightheaded again. I fell onto Mukuro's lap and barely said some audible words for Tsunayoshi who would not come back to this world ever again.

"Return to the place you should be, Tsunayoshi…" I whispered when I felt the grip on the gloves disappear.

…

*_Four years ago*_

_I was in the ambulance car alone with Gokudera-kun while he was breathing heavily into his oxygen mask. The paramedics had bandaged his wound and said they were going to do more once they got to the hospital. I was grabbing his right hand tightly and he had his eyes barely open. "Everything is going to be okay Gokudera-kun…*sniff* Please don't give up on living!" I said while tears were spilling._

_Gokudera-kun showed me a wry smile and took off his mask; wincing when pain flared when he moved. "I won't leave you alone Juu- I mean Tsuna. That's a promise." the silver-head said while grasping my hands. "So please,… don't show me your face when it's full of tears."_

_I let got of his hand and showed him a sincere smile while I wiped away my tears. "Yeah, you won't leave me alone. Because I love you too much to let you go." I said when I started crying again. I wiped away my tears again and stared at the wound Gokudera-kun received during our mission. It pained me to see his blood; it's my entire fault in the first place that he got himself hurt so I shouldn't be selfish by telling him to keep living, but that is how we humans are._

_Gokudera-kun patted my head and said, "…Please… don't show me that expression Tsuna… It hurts me to see you in so much pain… for my incompetence… I shouldn't even be-"_

"_Don't finish that sentence!" I said. Gokudera –startled– looked at me in surprise. "I told you before that you have to value your life more when we were fighting with the Varia. So please don't finish that sentence…" I said while he showed a small smile, his face pale and exhausted._

"_I'm so sorry Juudaime! Ugh…" he winced when he tried to get up, blood seeping through the bandages the paramedics put on him._

"_Don't move Gokudera-kun! I can't let you die right when we both barely graduated from high school!" I shouted while pushing him carefully so he could lie down again._

_Once he lied down, I had a hunch that something bad would happen soon. 'I really hope it's not Gokudera-kun who's gonna have something bad happen to him.'_

_I saw Gokudera-kun who was breathing even heavier than before. I touched his forehead and he felt really warm. "G-Gokudera-kun, you're burning up!" I said when I grabbed his oxygen mask and put it back on his face. I saw that his breathing was fogging the mask and the disappearing and reappearing again. His eyes looked like they were in pain and I couldn't do anything about it._

_This was the first time I ever felt truly weak; to not even help my lover when he was in pain, that was the worst kind of feeling anyone could ever have. All I did was grab his hand again tightly and watch as his chest went up and fell down every time he took a breath. I couldn't think of anything besides Gokudera-kun's safety and health._

_His hand twitched and I looked at his face and saw that his eyes looked very empty. Those emerald green eyes that had light had lost their glow. "…Tsuna…" the silver head said with a raspy voice. "I don't think… that I can keep… that promise…" he said again._

"_W-Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked with a quiver. "Please don't tell me what I think you're saying."_

_Gokudera-kun's expression changed to a sad one and tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry Tsuna but I think I'm going on first… please don't feel sad for me Tsuna… I don't want to see you in a sad expression when I-"_

"_NO!" I yelled. "You promised that you wouldn't give up on living! You promised to me and as your boss I order you to keep on living!" I said when tears fell._

_Gokudera-kun smiled. "I'm sorry… but that is the only order I cannot obey… I'm sorry Tsuna… I'm sorry…" the silver head said when his eyes closed and the grip he had on my hand loosened._

'_No. No no no no no no no no no. This cannot be happening. He said that he was going to always be with me– he said he was.'_

_"Gokudera-kun… Gokudera-kun please wake up, please." I said while shaking his arm lightly. "Hayato, Hayato, please. It's an order, please wake up, please. Hayato!" I yelled when I hugged him. I couldn't feel his heart beat anymore._

_I got up and sat on those benches that were inside the ambulance. I couldn't believe that everything was happening so quickly. We just graduated from high school and were going to finish this mission unharmed. So why did this happen, why did all of this have to happen; and to the most important person in my life._

_I fell on my side and couldn't ponder on what just happened right now. Tears were freely falling from my face. My heart felt like it had stopped the minute Hayato's did. I felt like I had nothing to live for and wanted to die then and there with him. I wanted to escape from what just occurred. I withdrew to myself and fell unconscious._

_In my mind, it was always dark but at least I could see myself so that was good. I hugged my knees and was trying to convince myself that Hayato wasn't dead and that everything that happened was all just a whole nightmare. But I knew that that was useless. My mind wouldn't allow myself to be delusional when it comes to facts. All I was thinking and doing was just causing me more pain and regret. I regretted everything that happened today, but regretting is useless because it will only cause you more pain than it already is._

_Someone hugged me from behind. At first I was startled at the sudden contact but I felt like this person was someone I felt comfortable with. I turned around and hugged him back while sobbing. I was telling him that Hayato was dead and that everything that happened was all my fault. He held me gently and his puffy, soft brown hair was touching my face._

_I felt vulnerable and I didn't like that feeling. Hayato always held me like this every time I felt like this. 'Hayato…'_

_The person I was holding had whispered some very effective words on me that would change me forever. "Tsuna, do you want to forget what happened right now."_

_My teary eyes had widened and I broke our embrace. 'This person looks exactly like me!' I thought._

"_What do you mean by that?" I asked while rubbing my tears out of my eyes._

"_I mean everything. Everything about what happened today and everything about the person who is making you grieve right now." the person replied._

_I stared at him with confusion. "Everything about what happened… and the person who made me… No." I said. "No. I cannot do that. Even if I do feel regret about everything that happened today, I don't want to forget about my precious Hayato. Not now, not ever." I stated firmly._

_His sunset eyes had widened; a frown appeared in his face. "But isn't Hayato the reason you are crying right now." he stated. "And aren't you wishing that you had never met him because he is the reason you are here right now." he said._

'_That I never met Hayato. No, I would never want that– but wasn't it all his fault. No wait, I said it was all my fault– but maybe he was right– no, he couldn't be.'_

_I was confused and couldn't think of what I could answer with._

_He firmly grabbed my shoulders and said, "If you forget about him right now, then you wouldn't feel anymore pain from him anymore. You won't have to cry about him and you could be like how you were before, with a smile on your face everyday."_

_It was true that he had a point. If I never met Hayato, I wouldn't be like I was today. I could have been smiling and happy. Happy that I'm not sad anymore._

_My mouth had answered on its own. "I'll forget about him."_

_His face showed a smile. "Really, you really will." I nodded._

"_But I want to know who exactly are you?" I asked._

"_I'm Tsunayoshi." he answered brightly._

"_Please to make your acquaintance, Tsunayoshi." I said in a monotone voice._

_He got up and I got up as well, my eyes feeling like they had lost the light they had. A pair of gloves appeared in his hand and I looked at his sunset eyes in confusion. "Oh, these," he said while showing me the gloves. "I need them so that I can use my power to take away your memories but there is a price."_

"_A price?" I asked._

_He looked pained but answered, "I have to forget about someone important to me as well. But I don't have to worry; you'll have my memories of him so I'm okay with this price."_

"_Okay…" I answered._

"_First thing you have to do is draw out a flame." Tsunayoshi said when he showed me his index finger and a bright orange flame appeared on the tip._

"_But I don't know how to draw one."_

_He grabbed my right hand and pointed at the Vongola ring that Reborn had given me, saying that this was an heirloom from the Vongola Primo. "Think of what your dying will is and a flame will appear." he said._

_I thought of my will and a flame appeared on the ring. "Great! Now let the flame touch these gloves and you will forget about Hayato." he said when I did as he had said. The gloves were covered in orange flames and Tsunayoshi put them on; a flame appearing in his forehead._

_He touched my forehead with his forehead _–which had flames_–__ but it didn't hurt at all. "Now, if you want to break this contract all you have to do is take off these gloves and you will remember everything." he said. "But remember that you're the only one who can take them off."_

"_Okay…" I said when I started feeling a little dizzy._

"_Se si vuole dimenticare, dimenticare. Se si desidera ricordare, ricordare. Ma io sarò sempre qui per voi miei cari fino alla fine.*" Tsunayoshi said with a smile in what I think was Italian. "Now I will finally be of some use to you, Tsuna."_

_..._

_I was back at reality again. I got up and saw a person with silver hair laid down, breathing into an oxygen mask. I noticed that my eyes were stained with tears and I didn't know why. I wiped them away and I looked at his face when his eyes fluttered open. They were a marvelous shade of emerald and I couldn't help fall in love with it._

_"…T-Tsuna…."the silver head had said with a croak in his voice._

_I looked at him with confusion. "Um, yes I'm Tsuna, but… who are you?" I asked. His emerald eyes had widened and they looked at me astoundingly._

_There was a poignant pause before he could say anything. "Y-You don't know who I am?"_

"_Um no, should I?" I replied._

_He showed a smile but it was full of grimace. "…No, never mind. It's better if you don't remember." he said when he turned his head to the other side. I cocked my head to the side wondering what he was talking about. Then everything started to go hazy again. I fell to the floor with a thud._

_..._

_I woke up in a hospital bed and remembered that I had fallen unconscious. 'Since when was I that weak that I would fall unconscious easily.' Some knocked in the door and I saw that it was Yamamoto._

_"Yamamoto, what are you doing here?" I greeted when he looked at me with confusion._

"_What do you mean Tsuna? I came to see how Gokudera was doing and I found out that you were in the hospital too so I came to see what happened to you." Yamamoto replied when he raised an eyebrow._

"_Who's Gokudera? I don't know anyone by that name. All I know is that I was inside an ambulance with someone who was seriously injured with silver hair and bright emerald eyes." I said. "But I don't know how I got there though, it's kind of weird isn't it?" I said when I was playing with some strands of my hair._

_Yamamoto didn't say anything else after that. The last thing he said to me was that he was going to visit his friend's room next. I flashed a smile at him and he showed a small grin back._

_..._

I woke up and saw a girl with long violet hair that came to her shoulder blades. She had the same pineapple thing that Mukuro had. She was wearing a girl's black uniform with a black tie, short black skirt, and a white dress shirt. Her amethyst eyes stared at me and she showed me a small smile. She put a wet towel on the top of my forehead and sat on the edge of my bed, saying nothing.

I opened my mouth to talk and asked, "Who are you?" when she turned around and looked at me.

"My name is Chrome. Chrome Dokuro. I'm Mukuro-sama's assistant." she said with a quiet voice.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Only for a few hours. It's six of the morning right about now." Chrome replied.

I just stared at the ceiling for a while and then asked something else. "How come you're here?"

"It's because-"

The door opened and revealed a certain pineapple head that I was barely accustomed to. "Chrome~!" he said in a very happy tone when he tried to glomp Chrome but she just avoided his attack. '_Weirdo._' I thought to myself when someone else had knocked on the door.

"Pardon for the intrusion." said the person who was standing beside the door, the voice sounding very nostalgic. Out of everything I have experienced during this whole day, I never expected to meet the person who I had forgotten about for four years until now.

"…G-Goku… dera… kun…"

"I'm back, Tsuna."

* * *

><p>*If you want to forget, forget. If you want to remember, remember. But i will always be here for you, my dear until the end.<p>

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! xD i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because i certainly enjoyed writing it~! x3 to explain on what happened in this chapter (if you didn't understand); Tsunayoshi was actually from the world of KHR that we all know and love. Tsuna *TYL version*, sent him to Tsuna's world because of the Tri Ni Sette that was happening in the future. He sent him to a different world somehow and Tsunayoshi found Tsuna from this story. Blah blah blah, i can't really explain why Tsunayoshi had sex with the guardians but i think that it's because he had very deep feelings for everyone he made bonds with in the KHR world. (at least i can explain it this way). Also in this story, Chrome has both her eyes so that's why Tsuna didn't mention the eyepatch. Both the pineapple heads didn't really do that much in this chapter but at least they somewhat helped. And also about Gokudera, i will explain everything in the next chapter which is going to be the last. :'( i really enjoyed writing this story and i have a ton of story ideas i have in my computer that i wish to write (which i might will).

**Last thing, if anyone can guess what Manga's i was thinking about when i wrote this, i will write you a story of KHR of your choice! :D**

**A/N**** #2** _– _this chapter is the longest of every single chapter (9,865 words! :O) and i worked really hard on it for 3 weeks; it's also the most traumatizing one of all (well, it was supposed to be). i kept writing then erasing and rewriting again because i kept getting different ideas for this chapter and also proofchecking as well. I HOPE YOU REVIEW!


End file.
